Dating Edward Elric
by midnite dreams
Summary: Maes Hughes has targeted Edward Elric as his latest 'find a wife' victim, so how did it happen that Roy is the one going on a date? Roy/Ed
1. The asking

**Dating Edward Elric  
**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine

* * *

**1: The Asking**

General Roy Mustang was very familiar with the usual method of Edward Elric entering his office. A loud crash, bang and shout were the norm and the only variation came from the curse he would shout. Mustang had once assumed that age and maturity would change this habit of the short alchemist, but no. Time had given him inches and even maturity, but Edward took a perverse delight in kicking his door in and it looked as if that would never change.

So it was with surprise that he looked up as his door opened in a swift, almost soundless rush and closed equally quietly. He saw a golden haired blur shoot across his office and throw itself on his couch. He saw two golden eyes glare hard at him before they closed tightly and the face was covered by a uniform sleeve. He watched as the young man gave off every appearance of being soundly asleep. He blinked and was about to say something when the door began to open again.

"Ahh Roy!" Bright green eyes gleamed at him behind the squared lenses and the tall man entered the room fully, looking around as he did so. Roy thought quickly and put a finger to his lips and made a shushing noise. He could take advantage of this, anything to avoid a dose of the over-exuberant photo-armed paternal figure that was his best friend.

"Quiet, Maes." Roy pointed at the couch and settled back in his chair as Colonel Hughes came over. 

"Ah, and I was going to ask if you'd seen him."

"Well don't wake him up. Listening to a shrimp yelling is the last thing I need right now." Roy ordered in a quiet voice and managed to hide his surprise as the supposedly sleeping Elric didn't even twitch. Maybe he had actually fallen asleep, Roy thought. That would not have surprised him. He had once timed Edward at ten seconds from first yawn to comatose sleep. 

"I've been searching all over for him." Maes pouted slightly and let his breath out as he perched on the corner of Roy's desk.

"Why?" Roy queried idly.

"I have a date for him."

Roy blinked. "You have a _date_ for him?" He stared at his friend completely startled.

"Yes," Maes nodded. "It's about time he settled down. He needs a wife."

Roy blinked again. "That's what you keep telling me."

"You both need wives, Roy." Maes threw his arms wide and Roy shuddered. He recognised the signs. Maes was going to hunt down every single, eligible female in Central and begin to parade them in front of Ed.

"I thought you'd given up on me." Roy protested.

"Never, Roy. I thought I'd give you a chance to do it on your own, but you're obviously doing it wrong somewhere, so I will have to take control again." He leant forward. "It shouldn't be too hard to organise you both."

Roy felt his feet go cold. And it spread all the way up to his lungs and he wondered if he could safely breathe anytime within the next week. He had been so pleased when Maes had ceased his 'find Roy a wife' campaign, he hadn't realised it had only been a temporary reprieve. No wonder Ed had come in here and feigned sleep. Damn, if Ed had told him why he had come in here, he would have told him to bar the door as well.

"So what are _you _doing tonight, Roy?" They were the seven deadliest words in Hughes' vocabulary Roy knew.

"I'm already booked," he lied smoothly.

"Liar." Maes knew him too well.

"I already have a date, Maes." He said firmly, forcing himself to believe his lie and then conveying that belief into sincerity and then channeling it into his voice. There was no way he wanted to get involved in whatever Maes had planned.

"Bring her with you." And Roy seriously considered spontaneously combusting on the spot, as his lie was bought and then turned around to bite him back. "Tell Ed it's at seven and we'll expect you at Jinx's."

"I already have reservations elsewhere. You'll have to manage on your own." Roy spoke with complete conviction in his voice.

"Fine then, but we'll organise a later date so I can meet her. Now make sure you tell Ed him she's a really nice girl, nothing like the last one."

"You've already tried to set him up?" Roy felt sorry for Ed. He knew exactly how it would go. They were always 'really nice' until you actually met them. He shuddered again as he remembered some of the disasters Maes had introduced him to. He looked at the 'sleeping' blond. Edward was in for an interesting few months, or years, if he turned out to be anything like Roy. "Surely he's a bit young to be worrying about settling down?"

"You're never too young. If I don't start now he'll wind up like you. Getting old and lonely and _fat_." Maes said the last word with a smirk and hopped off the desk as Roy stood up, his eye blazing.

"I am not fat!" He hissed at his friend and Maes grinned. "Get out of my office, Maes!"

"Well maybe not fat, maybe more like plump." Maes said as he stepped back, his eyes almost glowing as he teased.

"If you want to keep those pictures in your pocket safe, I suggest you leave now!" Roy raised his gloved hand, fingers ready to snap. Maes laughed softly stepping backwards with long easy strides.

"Keep Friday night free." He almost sang the words as he left the office and Roy sat down heavily putting his head in his hands and groaning.

"Fat?" came from a supposedly sleeping alchemist and Roy looked across to see two amused golden eyes staring at him.

"Don't you start, Fullmetal." He threatened. "Or I'll give Maes a few more names he can add to his list of potential mates for you."

"You wouldn't?" Ed sat up and stared in shock at him.

"Try me and see." Roy replied in a rather deadly voice.

"Fine," Ed said as he fell back on the couch. "Besides you're not really fat. You just don't get enough exercise anymore."

"And your request to leave early to go to dinner with Maes is hereby approved."

"No!" Ed sat back up and glared at him before pulling his knees up and resting his chin on them as his arms went around his legs. "Isn't there a mission you can send me on? Somewhere I can go to for the next six months or so? Just until he gives up."

"Edward, Edward." Roy said with mock sadness. "Maes Hughes doesn't give up in matters like this. Trust me, I know how tenacious he can be."

"Yeah I kinda got that when he started on you." Ed sighed. "But he left you alone when he heard you had a date…" Ed sat up straight, his eyes staring to gleam. "Hang on, if I tell him I have one already, then I could get out of it that way."

"You would actually need to have date, Ed. He'll want proof." Roy pointed out.

"Damn. How do I get around that?"

"I don't know." _And I really need to know the answer to that one myself right now,_ he thought.

There was silence between them for a long moment and then Edward began to smile and it widened into a grin and he began muttering under his breath. Roy watched him, slightly amused as various expressions chased themselves across his face.

"Oh it's perfect," Ed breathed, his eyes alight and an almost awed look on his face.

"What is?"

"I know how I can get Maes to leave me alone."

Roy straightened slightly. Ed's tone was one he usually reserved for using when he spoke of seeing unlimited free food in front of him. "How?" Roy demanded.

"I'll tell him I like men."

Roy was shocked. Edward Elric, the genius and talented Fullmetal Alchemist, was explaining exactly why his idea was the best ever idea in the whole history of ideas and Roy couldn't understand a single word he said because he was in shock.

"Are you serious?" 

"Yep."

"And when Maes wants proof?"

"Fuery owes me a favour."

Roy blinked. "You'd get Fuery to pretend to be your date?"

Ed nodded. "Yes."

"And Fuery would go along with this? Would Maes even believe that Fuery… liked men?"

Ed's eyes opened and he frowned slightly. "Didn't you know? Fuery was in a relationship with your driver for over a year. They broke up a month ago, so Hughes would totally believe it." 

Roy sat there, completely stunned. He had had no idea. A long time ago he had once experimented, as had most of them during that first year, but once he had discovered women, he hadn't looked back. He was a man, he liked women. He was happy. He almost wished he hadn't now as he could see that Ed was going to get off scot-free while he was going to have put up with match-making Hughes for the rest of his life. "Damn, that's unfair."

"Huh?" Ed's voice broke into his daze. "What's unfair?"

Roy shook his head, he hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud. "I think you might have beaten him if you go through with it, Edward."

"Of course I'll go through with it." Edward's head tilted and his eyes narrowed. "You sound rather put out about this. What's the problem?" 

Roy shook his head again. "It's nothing."

"Well cheer up, miserable bastard." Ed said as he began to stand up. "We're both free of him. You should set him onto Havoc Get him to hurry him up before Hawkeye stops waiting for him. With me having a plan and you having that date, he'll need someone else to…" Ed stopped as he saw Mustang's face shift slightly. "You don't have a date." He blinked. "You lied." He blinked again. "You lied!"

"Shut up Fullmetal." Roy snapped even as he felt his face heat.

'You lied to him." Ed's voice was hushed and he walked over to the desk. 

"And you're going to lie to him as well." Roy remarked.

"Yes, but mine will work. You, however, are going to crash and burn." Ed was torn, he didn't know whether to gloat or to commiserate. He had seen Maes do the 'find a wife, Roy' thing for years. Maes had only been targeting him for a month so far and Mustang had been putting up it with for years. No wonder he had lied. Ed nearly missed the resigned flicker in the dark eye before Mustang smiled slightly and spoke, almost gently.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Ed."

Edward never knew what possessed him to speak.

"Do you want to go on a date, Mustang?"

Roy nearly went back into shock, but he saw the thoughtful expression on the blond's face and they stared silently at each other for a moment. He understood that Ed was offering him a way out of his predicament. He didn't know why he was doing that. He knew Maes would forgive him for lying, they both knew he had done it enough over the years. Maybe it would be nice not to have to lie for a change, although Roy didn't kid himself. Going to dinner with Edward Elric did not constitute a proper date.

"Dinner sounds good. Okay, Ed, I accept."

The grin he received should have warned him. "Not just dinner, Mustang. It's a _date_." Roy paused, frozen as Ed went to the door. "I'll pick you up at seven. Don't worry, I know where you live."

Roy stared at the closed door and wondered just what the hell he had agreed to.

* * *

-

_Note: Maes Hughes is alive (obviously), Al is restored, and Ed is about 20 years old._

_Please Read and Review. Thank you._

_midnite_


	2. Dinner

**Dating Edward Elric**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine

* * *

**2: Dinner**

At a quarter to seven General Roy Mustang stood in his apartment and wondered why he was nervous. It was dinner with an irascible subordinate. All the 'date' talk was merely a face-saving term used should Maes somehow find out what was happening. And he would find out, Roy had no doubts about that. Maes knew everything.

But Edward Elric had _grinned_ at him and that was more than enough cause for concern. Roy paced around the room and brushed his sleeves down nervously. A single grin and it had been appearing right before his eyes ever since. He straightened his gloves. He was Roy Mustang and he had spent years successfully dealing with Edward Elric. Tonight would be no exception. He swept his hair back from his face and automatically teased it over one eye. He had been on more dates than Edward had had hot dinners. There was nothing to worry about. He made sure his tie was straight and precisely knotted. He laughed at his mental phrasing. This wasn't a _date_. He picked up his watch to put in his pocket.

There was a knock at the door and he dropped his watch. He took a deep breath and picked it up. He took another deep breath and went to the door. Just before he opened it, he saw that grin and heard Ed's accompanying words_. "Not just dinner, Mustang. It's a date." _

Years of self-control kept his jaw from dropping and his eyes from widening too much. It didn't keep him from noticeably staring. He had never seen Edward dressed up like this before. The black suit he was wearing fitted him perfectly. His hair was pulled back into a low tail with a matching black ribbon. His gloves were as crisp as his dress shirt and his tie perfectly tied. Even his shoes shone.

"Good evening Roy." Edward's voice was smooth and the General's eyebrow rose at the easy use of his name. The other brow joined it as Edward held out his hand and offered him a flower for his buttonhole. A horribly familiar smirk crossed the younger man's face just before he stepped close and attached it to the General's jacket lapel. "I did warn you that this was a date," he said, his smirk sliding into a grin. Then he stepped back and crooked his elbow. "Shall we go?"

Edward would have paid money to see the General's reaction. To be treated to the myriad of facial expressions that crossed the usually impassive face had to be worth more than the whole evening's outlay was going to be. He had never seen the bastard so disconcerted and off-balance before. He hadn't even thought the man capable of half of those emotions. When he offered his elbow he half expected to get flamed.

What had started off as an original and fun way to get Maes Hughes off his back and to have a bit of fun at the bastard's expense had shifted slightly when the door had opened and Roy had appeared. Because he hadn't been able to see the General or even the bastard in the elegant slender man standing there. He now waited to see if all those emotions - the shock, the wariness and the complete dumbfoundedness - were going to coalesce into anger.

He wasn't prepared for the man to turn around and walk away for a brief moment. The sound of metal chinking came through the door as Roy reappeared, stepping out and locking the door behind him. Dark eyes met his as Roy placed his keys in his pocket.

"Do you often date people taller than yourself, Edward?"

Roy watched the golden eyes deepen in what would have once meant an impending rant. He was placed squarely back into a state of shock as Edward stepped up, reached for Roy's hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow.

"Only the handsome ones."

Roy was halfway down the stairs, hand still tucked into Edward's elbow before he regained his composure. He eased his hand away and caught the grinning glance Ed threw him. The confidence in the young man was a revelation to him. He knew Ed's self-confidence was supreme when it came to alchemy and various other subjects, but he hadn't expected him to be so at ease in this situation. And certainly not with him.

For the rest of the way down the stairs, Roy concentrated on regaining his own formidable array of charm and confidence. Edward was not going to have the evening go his own way.

Outside of the building he watched as Edward opened the car door for him and waited until he was fully in the car before closing it. He had to admit, as he waited for Ed to get in, that the young man did know all the right moves.

"Your driving has improved," he remarked once Edward had started the car and eased into the traffic.

"Havoc's been giving me lessons," Ed replied as they headed across town to the restaurant district.

"And you're now tall enough to reach the pedals, I see." Roy slipped in and Ed laughed at him.

"I'm only four inches shorter than you," he paused before adding, "and way past the age when those comments are going to set me off."

"You decided to grow up?"

"I've been doing that all along." Ed grinned. "I still have to wait for you to do the same."

This time Roy laughed as he realised that in some respects it was true. Edward had grown up and Roy was the one hanging on to a status quo that had long since gone. "Growing up doesn't mean I can't still enjoy the simpler things in my life, Edward. Like you."

"You stopped growing up and went straight into growing old, Roy," Ed remarked as he pulled the car into an empty space. Roy's startled state gave Ed the time to leave the car and walk around to open his door for him. He held out a gloved hand and looked at the seated man. "Now, either we go on a date or you become Maes-bait."

"You say the nicest things, Edward."

* * *

Edward was an exemplary host Roy decided, after they had been seated at their table. The restaurant he had chosen as a good one. Nothing too exclusive, but not a cheap one either. Ed had backed off slightly and not offered his elbow this time as they had approached the restaurant, but there had been a twist to his lips that had suggested he had been considering it.

The staff seemed to be under no illusion as to who was in control of the evening as the waiters approached Edward first before turning to Roy. Edward chose the wine, he nodded to the suggestion of coffee afterwards and he was the one with the priced menu. Roy had been rather taken aback when he had first realised he had been given the date's menu, but a quick glimpse of expectant golden eyes had made him lean back and peruse the menu leisurely. He had dined enough women to have a fair idea of the costs even when they weren't listed.

If Edward wanted to consider this a date, and he had been doing a good job so far, he decided he could be the perfect date. He knew Edward was waiting for him to object to something, anything and he knew that it would be more effective if he didn't do anything.

"I'll have the filet mignon with the side dish," Roy said evenly as he closed the menu.

"The porterhouse for me," Ed said without blinking. The waiter wrote their orders down and left just as the wine arrived. The wine waiter poured the wine carefully and Roy sipped. He nodded in approval.

"This is a good choice."

"It was recommended to me." Ed took a small sip and nodded as well.

"I wouldn't have thought you would like wine," Roy remarked. "Who recommended this?"

"I don't drink it often." Golden eyes gleamed. "And Hughes suggested it."

Roy was glad he didn't have a mouthful when he heard that. As it was, he nearly choked on his next breath. "Maes recommended the wine? Did he recommend the restaurant too?"

He saw the golden eyes grow distant. "The restaurant was my choice, and I merely asked for his opinion on a good wine when I rang him to cancel going to his dinner this evening."

Roy mentally castigated himself. No matter how much he tried to stay on an even keel, he kept getting pushed off-balance. He had to find a way to get back control.

"I'm sorry Edward. I wasn't implying that you weren't able to choose a good wine." He kept his smirk hidden at the surprise Edward couldn't hide, although he tried. "How did Maes take your declining his invitation?"

"With a great deal of silence," Ed smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think he went almost two minutes before he could say anything." Ed leant back in his chair. "He didn't even invite me and my date to a dinner later on in the week." Ed looked pointedly at Roy who grimaced. Maes had caught Roy with that one.

"Maybe I should take you along as my date," he mused. "I don't believe I specified the sex of who I was seeing."

Edward tilted his head. "You do realise what you're saying don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm seeing a way to be rid of matchmaking Hughes for quite some time." He leant forward and steepled his fingers together as he rested his elbows on the table. "We've covered your ass, now we can cover mine."

Ed's grin was wide and Roy felt himself flush as he realised what he had said. Ed's expression was positively wicked as he leant forward.

"It's okay Roy, I didn't ask you out for your intelligence," and sat back just as the waiter appeared with their meals.

* * *

From somewhere over the years Edward had learnt table manners. He ate without his teenage frenzy. He even used the correct cutlery. And somehow as they ate, he had managed to get Roy discussing Flame alchemy. To talk to Edward about alchemy as expected, but to have it centred on his own specialty was startling. Very few people were interested in more than how flashy it looked.

He wondered if Ed had deliberately steered the conversation into a subject he knew would relax him. The waiter had given him several strange looks as he had placed their plates before them, and Roy had been fighting an unaccustomed embarrassment ever since. Even as he spoke, he wondered just how much of Edward's supposed pretence was actually real. Edward appeared to be entirely too comfortable with this whole dating a male situation. Not that he was going to ask. There were some things he didn't think he needed to know about Edward after all.

By the time their plates were cleared and Edward had ordered two cognacs and coffees, Roy had almost forgotten Ed's remarks. A pleasant warmth surrounded them and their conversation had become lazy. He looked across and realised he'd never seen Ed look so relaxed in his presence before. There was no façade now, put on to cover whatever he didn't want Roy to see. There was nothing there but Edward Elric and Roy was caught by the image for a moment, before he shook himself back into reality.

"Have you considered augmenting your talent, Roy?" Edward suddenly asked and Roy blinked at him.

"Explain."

"Your alchemy, it's good but limited. You're useful in combat situations," and Ed's voice never wavered as he spoke. "But other than that, all you do is light Havoc's cigarettes. You're an alchemist and yet you rarely use it."

They stared at each other for a moment. "I used it enough in the past, but I was a soldier before I was an alchemist. This," and he snapped to create a small flame, "is merely a weapon I wield."

Edward was silent. Roy might see it as weapon but at the very instant of snapping his fingers Edward had seen the glimmer of pride and pleasure in the dark eyes. Being a soldier might be his life, but the alchemy was his soul. And Edward was suddenly curious as to which ruled the dark haired man's heart.

"Haven't you ever wanted to learn other forms?" he asked.

"No," Roy said calmly and even smiled slightly. "Being able to control the fire is enough for me." _Because no one else can do what I do._

Ed heard a touch of arrogance beneath the almost humble words and understood. Even the small amount of information he had managed to get out of Roy indicated that Flame alchemy was neither easy or for the faint-hearted. He signalled for the check as he finished his coffee. There would be other opportunities to get the man to talk, he was sure of it.

Roy tasted the last of his cognac and wondered why Edward was smiling slightly. While it wasn't as unsettling as that grin had been, a smiling Edward Elric usually meant he was going to be effected by it sooner or later. Usually in the form of large scale destruction to property other than his own. But the evening had gone well and he was rather impressed they had managed it without the aforementioned destruction involving this restaurant.

Roy had never realised it before but as they left the restaurant after Ed had paid, he was suddenly aware that Ed's behaviour on their way out had been very much that of a man with a date and not a subordinate merely seeing to his superior's needs. It was the confident air as he had let Roy walk in front of him, the smile as he had held open the door, even the thanks had given the waiter and maitre d'. All had been aimed at one impression and Roy was almost positive that Ed was deliberately fostering that image.

And he was still doing it as he opened the door for Roy and closed it after he was in the car. The drive back to Roy's was silent. Roy sat back watching the passing scenery and knew he had enjoyed himself, despite not feeling in control for much of the evening. Ed hadn't pushed as far as he could have, even when he had said things that Roy found himself remembering even when he told himself not to.

This time he got out of the car when it stopped outside his apartment building before Ed could open his door. He turned around to see Ed getting out of the car and walking around towards him. His dark eyes gleamed as he figured it out. Edward was going to walk him to his door. To bring this non-date to a proper conclusion. He smiled and walked beside Ed as they went into the building and up the stairs.

Roy thought it would be uncomfortable once they reached his door. Had this been a proper date, he would have been considering his chances at getting a good night kiss. If he thought of this as a first date, he would have classed it as successful enough to consider taking the chance on one. Except he was the one being walked to the door and there was no chance of a kiss here because it was Edward beside him.

And that thought kept him in control until they stood before his door and Ed suddenly reached up, hooking a hand behind his neck and pulling his head down. It was a soft touch of lips and warm breath against his face and lips. A touch that lingered for a few moments and then Ed stepped away and smiled at him.

"Good night Roy."

Roy watched the young man walk back to the stairwell where he turned and grinned. He spoke, raising his voice a little bit to be sure of being heard. "Let me know when you want your ass covered."

Edward disappeared as soon as he finished speaking and Roy was left staring before he recovered enough to fish his keys out of his pocket and open his door. Once he was safe within his apartment he dropped into a chair.

He let his breath out and slumped in the chair for a moment. Next time it was going to be very different. He was going to better prepared next time. Next time Edward was going to see what it really was like to go out with a Roy Mustang completely in control of himself and of everything around him.

_Why am I planning another date with Edward? Wait, tonight wasn't a real date. Oh stop denying it, it was a date and you're planning another one simply to prove you're better at it._

Roy groaned. And Edward was possibly attracted to men anyway. Could he get any more stupid?

_Of course I can. I let him kiss me._

* * *

_-_

_Note: Thank you for the reviews and comments and I apologise for taking so long to update. I have been having computer problems but everything is fine now. _

_midnite_


	3. Say It With Flowers

**Dating Edward Elric**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine

* * *

**3: Say It With Flowers  
**

It was fate, or perhaps just phenomenal bad luck, that had the bunch of flowers appear on his desk at the same time as Maes Hughes entered his office.

"Flowers, Roy?" Maes smiled widely as his long fingers plucked out the card from the middle of the bouquet.

"_Thank you for a wonderful evening. Perhaps this Friday you would care to repeat the experience. E._"

Maes read aloud with a bemused expression. "You must have really impressed the poor girl to have her send _you_ flowers." His green eyes looked at his friend and he was surprised by the expression on his face. "Are you _blushing__**?" **_

"I am _not_!" Roy denied his heated face and stood up to reach over and snatch the card out of Maes' hand. "Give me my damned card!" His arm tightened as he found himself under a powerful urge to scrunch and tear the small card into a mangled pile of paper shreds. But his fingers didn't quite seem to be receiving the same message as the rest of his arm was and held the card without creasing it.

"So, do you intend seeing her again?" Maes asked as he perched on the corner of the desk. "Or is her sending flowers just a bit too pushy for you?"

Roy sat back down in his chair and twirled the card between his fingers. He frowned slightly. Just what was Edward playing at here? And was Roy meant to take the words on the card seriously? _Damn you Edward! As soon as you walk through that door I am going to fry every last hair off your head!_

"You're thinking about it?" Maes asked startled as the silence grew longer and Roy kept watching the card with a pensive look on his face. "Good God Roy, someone's made you actually think about them? I have to meet this miracle worker!" He pointed at the card. "Friday night, you have to bring her with you and we'll have dinner."

Roy blinked. "Hell no!" He stared at his friend. "I know what those dinners are like. Third degree interrogations are painless compared to bringing a date to _any_ dinner with you!"

"Yesterday you said you'd keep Friday night free," Maes said.

"I did _not_ say that. _You _were the one telling me." Roy dragged up a smirk as he held up the card. "And my Friday night just became _un_-free."

"You are seriously letting me down here, Roy," Maes said in a stern voice. "It is your duty to allow me to poke around in every part of your life."

"I don't get to have a life because you _scare_ them all away before I have a chance to find out what a life is! Go back to ignoring my love-life!"

"I can't!" Maes almost wailed at him.

"Why not?"

"Because you're all I have left!" Maes nearly shouted before his voice dropped. "Ed's not interested in women at all, he plays for the other team. Don't you see Roy, you're my last hope."

Roy sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Maes, keep this up and I'll switch sides too!" he mumbled before he looked up again. "Why don't you try getting Havoc up to asking Hawkeye out? That would give you something to do and me some peace. And it would also lessen my overwhelming need to tell Gracia that you are interfering again."

"Oh low blow! That is not fair." Maes almost sulked at his friend. When Roy threatened to tell Gracia, Maes knew he couldn't push his friend any further. Not until the next time anyway.

"Maes, you're my best friend, but for once can you just stay out of my life?" Roy nearly whined.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely," Maes sighed. "You have three weeks Roy. After that you have to introduce us. If you don't, _I_ will tell Gracia about this."

Roy frowned at the threat. While Gracia kept her husband in check when he got too carried away, Roy knew that if she found out Roy had a girlfriend, or any companion, who managed to last more than three dates or three weeks, whichever came first, she could be worse than Maes.

"Fine." Roy took a deep breath. "Three weeks it is." After all, he thought with a hidden smirk, it wasn't as if he was actually going out with anyone. And it would be very easy to say the relationship had fizzled out after two weeks, or even one if he wanted to appear more pitiful than he already was. He groaned. He didn't think it could get any more pitiful.

"Hey bastard." Edward's voice echoed into the office. "Ahh Hughes. I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

"Don't go Fullmetal." Roy stared at him, a gleam in his eye. "Do stay. Maes was telling me that you've given up on women."

Edward frowned and his eyes narrowed as he looked from one to the other. A small smirk crossed his lips. "I'm not interested in women, bastard."

"It's a waste, Ed," Maes interjected. "You're a fine looking young man, why don't you like women?"

"I do like women, Hughes, just not that way," Edward shrugged carelessly and walked forward to drape himself on the couch, one leg stretched out. Golden eyes flickered to Roy briefly before focusing back on Hughes. "Why don't you ask the General why he likes women?"

"Because that's just normal, Ed." Maes said smartly and Roy leant back in his chair getting comfortable and preparing to watch them.

"Oh, so I'm not normal?" Ed queried and Maes waved a hand at him.

"Different then," Maes glared at him. "Don't twist my words around."

"Then use the right ones." Ed grinned back. "Hughes, whether you see it as different or not normal or strange, or even just plain crazy, the fact that I don't like women is just not going to change."

Roy wondered where Edward got his self-confidence from as he listened to the blond. Yesterday he had seen him come up with this idea and today Edward was completely unself-conscious at declaring his supposed sexuality to them. He didn't know how Edward could convey such complete conviction so easily. His eye idly tracked over the broad shoulders and the way Ed's braid was falling over his shoulder. He would have thought Edward would have been embarrassed to discuss matters such as sex, but he didn't seem uncomfortable at all. Roy's eye drifted down the line of Ed's jacket and could just make out the shirt underneath. The uniform did look good on him he thought as his eye wandered further down and his face suddenly felt hot as Ed's hips shifted and Roy realised he'd been staring. A quick glance upward and he caught the amused gleam in those golden eyes. His face felt hotter and he was grateful Ed said nothing but looked back to Maes.

Damn, he'd been caught looking at Edward Elric of all people, and by Edward himself. There were some days he thought, when you just wanted to go back and start all over again and this had just become one of them. Just why was Edward suddenly taking over a good percentage of his thoughts anyway? He had been nothing but a source of trouble since he had first met him and now look at him. Creating trouble again but of a whole different kind. _Has he been placed on this earth simply to give me grief?_

"If you two want to continue you can go somewhere else. Some of us are supposed to be working." Roy suddenly spoke up, cutting through their conversation and ignoring their startled looks. Maes laughed.

"If you want to be alone to contemplate your flowers you should just say so," he said as he slipped off the desk and turned around to face his friend fully. "But you really ought to put them in some water first."

"Flowers?" Edward queried and Roy stifled a groan at the misleading innocence in that gentle question. Maes of course, fell into the trap and began to tell that golden-haired demon everything. Roy gritted his teeth and without thinking about it, slipped the card into his pocket before reaching for his gloves in the drawer. With a resigned sigh he pulled them on and snapped. Flame spiralled around Maes in a controlled line.

"Get out of my office right now, Maes." It was hard to push the words through his clenched teeth but he managed it. Edward laughed as Maes stared, dumbfounded at his friend. "You too Fullmetal," Roy added and lifted his hand to snap again.

"I'm supposed to be here bastard, to collect an assignment," Edward retorted.

"Get it from Hawkeye." There was nothing in Roy but an intense need for them both to disappear and his voice was as cold and hard as he could make it. "Shut the door behind you on the way out." He kept staring at them until they reluctantly moved to the doorway.

"It must be love," Maes said to Ed, his voice deliberately loud as he closed the door behind him.

Roy collapsed into his chair and groaned. Love was the last thing it was. This had nightmare written all over it and he couldn't figure out why that was. It seemed such a simple idea, nothing difficult. But for some reason his usual composure was almost non-existent and his self-control was being pushed to a limit that he rarely reached. And it was all over some flowers and a card! And those damned golden eyes. He looked at the flowers and lifted his gloved hand, fingers poised.

The thought that no-one had ever sent him flowers before went through his mind and his hand trembled.

* * *

"You came close to being barbecued there, Hughes," Ed commented as they both stared at the closed door.

"I know." Hughes frowned for awhile and then he grinned. "But it was worth it. I've never seen him react like that before. Normally it takes a good couple of weeks before he reaches the snapping mark. This is so interesting. I must do some investigating."

"You are living dangerously," Ed remarked lightly as he turned to walk to Hawkeye's desk. She was watching the two of them. "Hey Hawkeye, the bastard says I have to get my next assignment from you."

"What have you been up to, Edward?" Hawkeye asked her face stern but her eyes filled with curiousity as she picked up a file and handed it to him.

"Me? Nothing." He smiled at her before he opened the file and began to read it.

Hawkeye turned to Maes and he had the grace to look slightly shamefaced even as he asked. "Do you know who his date was last night, Hawkeye?"

"No." She paused for thought. "I didn't know he had one last night."

"Hmm, and you don't know who sent the flowers he received this morning?"

She shook her head. "No, they were left at the gate I believe."

Edward held up the file. "I'll see you two later, I have to go to the Library to get some more information."

"Sure Ed." Hughes waved at him casually and Edward left the office. As he walked down the corridor he began to smile.

* * *

It was close to four o'clock that afternoon before Edward appeared in the doorway of Roy Mustang's office. The first thing he noticed was the flowers in a vase on one of the bookshelves. The second thing he noticed was the intent look he was receiving and he kept his steps even as he approached the desk. Mustang leant back in his chair the closer Edward came and crossed his arms, keeping his face expressionless. When Edward stopped he kept staring at the blond.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as the silent perusal dragged on. Roy didn't answer and after a moment, when the frown began to appear on Ed's face, he stood up and paced slowly around the desk. He stepped in close and Edward was forced to tip his head back to maintain eye contact.

"I was thinking," Roy said slowly. "I was thinking that you don't fully understand what it means to play with fire."

And on the last word he bent his head and caught Edward's mouth with his at the same time as his fingers gripped at the smaller man's chin. His lips pulled at Ed's as he kissed him, his tongue tracing wet lines across lips that were softer than he had expected. He didn't try to woo Ed, he wanted to reassert himself and he pressed closer as his teeth grazed Ed's lower lip.

It was the sudden parting of Edward's lips that spelled his undoing. A strong right hand suddenly gripped behind his head and Ed's warm, wet tongue slipped between his lips and into Roy's mouth before he realised it. Their tongues twined and pressed against each other as Roy tried to force his forward, but Ed pushed back at him. Roy could feel the heat from Ed's mouth and the wetness increased as they fought silently for dominance. Mouths slipped and locked together as their breathing became erratic, their breath hot and rough.

When Ed's tongue suddenly pulled back Roy's followed and found himself trapped as Ed sucked hard at his tongue. The heat increased and both men pressed close to each other. Coherent thought slipped away as Roy used his height to kiss deeper, letting Ed draw his tongue further from him and twisting it to trace over the increasingly sensitive palate. The small moan he heard from the blond redeemed him, but the sudden feel of teeth lightly grazing at his tongue brought forth a corresponding moan from him.

The hand disappeared from his neck and suddenly Edward was standing a foot away. Saliva glistened over his lips and down to his chin, there was a slight flush to his face and his breathing was loud. Roy blinked and lifted an eyebrow even as he was aware of his own matching dishevelled appearance.

"So Friday is good for you after all," Edward said in a remarkably steady voice as he wiped his chin. He smirked before turning on his heel and leaving the office. Roy stared at the door, wondering why he felt like he had lost again.

* * *

_Author's Note: I wish to thank everyone for their support and wonderful response to this fic. I am very grateful to everyone and especially to those who took the time to comment. _

_midnite_


	4. Think First, Date Later

**Dating Edward Elric**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**4: Think First, Date Later  
**

Edward Elric sat on the bench outside the Central State Library. His arms were spread along the back of the bench and his head was tipped back. His clear eyes tracked the clouds as they slowly moved overhead. He uncrossed his legs and slumped down slightly so the back of his neck rested further on the bench. He knew he looked completely relaxed and in a sense he was. He thought it would be an easy matter to just slide off the bench in one boneless slide. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. Which surprised him considering how circular his thoughts were.

Roy Mustang. General bastard and all-time pain in the ass. And probably the best damned kisser Ed had come into contact with.

He hadn't expected him to do that. Actually everything Mustang had done so far had surprised him. He hadn't really expected him to accept that initial dinner invitation. It had been a spur of the moment urge because he had heard something in the man's voice and seen that resigned glint in the man's eye. He hadn't expected the dinner to have been as successful as it had been. The mere thought of actually sitting and talking civilly – more than civilly, almost like friends - with the bastard was nearly inconceivable, but they had done it. And it had been…good.

The whole evening had been good and he had enjoyed it all. From the moment he had knocked on the door to that last glimpse of Roy's stunned face. _Roy_. Not bastard, not Mustang and never General. Using that name had been the start of it, Edward thought. It was strange how thinking of him as _Roy_ made all the difference. It made the man appear more human, less of the bastard he had grown up with. And_ Roy_ was, surprisingly, someone he really wanted to get to know.

Ed had long known his feelings about sex and sexuality were ambiguous. He wasn't exactly a virgin, but he didn't know if that debacle of an attempt could really be called sex. He had had better luck with kissing, but for whatever reason any date he went on usually ended at that point and never went further. Maybe they thought he wasn't interested in anything more. Or maybe he _really_ wasn't _that_ interested in anything more. But all those fruitless dates were certainly coming in handy now. He grinned at the sky.

The experience he had gained he had used, and he had seen how disconcerted it made the bastard. And he intended to keep on doing it. Because with the bastard unable to take control, it left Edward with _Roy_. And _Roy _was seriously making Edward consider staying on the 'I like men' side of the fence. What had seemed like a brilliant, and admittedly crazy, idea at the time was suddenly becoming a viable option. And all because of Roy and that kiss. He hadn't expected a man with Mustang's reputation with women to actually initiate that kiss though. He would have thought that Mustang would have been uncomfortable with the idea of kissing another man. But not only had he started it, it had been incredibly good… hell, any better and Ed knew he would have been puddling into mush right there and then. If Roy hadn't made that moaning sound, Ed also knew he never would have been able to move away.

Because that sound had gone straight through him and left him with one thought. _I want Roy_. And he was going to do all he could to make sure he succeeded.

* * *

Roy Mustang leant back in his chair and looked out the large window behind him. If he leant back far enough and half closed his eye he could narrow his view down to just the sky with its smattering of clouds. He wondered if he could escape the office and go and bask in that probably warm sunny afternoon he could see out there. Maybe then he'd be able to relax and even be able to control his twisting thoughts.

Ever since he had kissed Edward, he had been turning around in circles. He had thought to shock the young man out of whatever game he was playing with that kiss, but it hadn't worked. If anything, it had failed spectacularly and left him with a lot of strange and new thoughts and notions. The strangest being that he had not disliked kissing Edward at all. In fact that part of his plan had been better than he had expected. He hadn't exactly been looking forward to kissing another man, it had been a very long time since he had done that and he was unsure if he would still be able to do it. Especially with Edward Elric, but he had been determined to regain some of the ground he felt he had lost by accepting those flowers. After all, he was Roy Mustang and he had a reputation to protect.

The kiss had been easier to begin than he had thought, and he had pushed harder than he normally would have simply to get Edward to react to him and he had done that. That moan had echoed into his ears and he had been caught by it and too deep into the kiss to stop himself from reacting to it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been involved in a kiss to the extent he hadn't been able to completely control himself and Edward had somehow been able to take back the advantage by stepping away. Just how had he managed _that_? Roy would have sworn blind that Edward had little to no experience when it came to women and even less when it came to kissing, but that had been no novice in his arms. Hell, Ed had been able to speak afterwards while Roy had still been trying to put together a coherent thought.

But that kiss had affected them both, he knew that. He hadn't been the only one breathing hard and looking flushed. Normally he would have been rushing to follow up such a kiss, but this wasn't exactly normal. Unless he wanted to make kissing Edward Elric a normal action. And Roy nearly choked on his next breath as he realised he couldn't automatically find an objection to that notion.

_What the h__ell are you doing to me, Edward? What game are you playing now? God, I hope this is a game because if it's not…_Roy closed his eye. It had to be a game, there was no way this could be serious. He shivered suddenly. _But what if… what if… no, it's a game, it has to be, but why? I thought he was doing this just to get Maes off his back, but that's not making as much sense anymore. What has changed? What are you up to, Ed?_

And tonight they were supposed to go to dinner again. Roy groaned.

* * *

"Ready to go, Roy?" The words had Mustang's head lifting up and looking at the young man entering his office. "Haven't you finished your paperwork yet?" Edward asked as he walked closer.

"It's nearly done," Roy replied with a blink and a breath had him leaning back in his chair to survey the intruder. "And why are you here, Fullmetal?"

"We have a date, remember." Edward smiled easily and Mustang stilled for a moment.

"For this evening." Mustang pointed out.

"Actually I never specified a time." Edward grinned as he moved around the desk and stood next to Roy's chair, leaning forward to look at the paperwork strewn on the desk. With quick movements he shifted the papers around. "Sign these and you're done," he said calmly.

Roy leant away slightly, almost positive he could feel heat from Edward. _This is absurd! He's a whole foot away, how could I feel any heat from him?_ He forced himself to look at the papers and found Edward was right. He scowled briefly, unsure if that flicker of feeling had been resentment or not. Why was Edward so at ease with this? Roy frowned and absently reached for his pen, signing the pages as he thought, not aware of Edward moving the papers for him.

"All done. We can go now," Edward said as he put the papers into neat piles. Roy watched the gloved hands move for a moment. It was hard to tell that one of those hands wasn't real.

"It is usual to go home and change before going to dinner, Edward."

Edward grinned and his eyes gleamed as they looked at the man in the chair and Roy wondered why he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He was unable to stop the shiver that went down his spine as Edward leant close, one hand reaching for his wrist.

"Only if I was taking you somewhere you needed to change for," he said as he tugged gently and Roy found himself getting out of his chair in response. "And we have to go now, otherwise we'll miss it."

"Miss what?" Roy looked down into the bright golden eye and Ed's grin became a smile.

"You'll see. Come on."

Roy had no choice but to follow when Edward didn't let go of his wrist until they were out of the office.

* * *

They were in uniform. They were in the middle of a crowd of people. And all Roy Mustang knew was that Edward Elric was pressed against his side and holding his hand. The golden blond head brushed against his shoulder every now and again as Edward tilted it to see past the people in front of them.

Despite the amount of people around them it was remarkably quiet. Roy thought he could hear Edward breathing. He looked at the head as it shifted again and he followed Edward's gaze to the centre of the room. Really, Edward was turning out to be the most surprising person. He would never have thought about coming here, he hadn't even been aware of it.

A chess match. Between two of the most accomplished players Amestris had. With standing room only around the table where the two sat. Ed had wormed his way through the crowd pulling Roy along with him with a firm grip on his hand. When they had stopped in the second row of spectators, Edward had kept hold of the hand. Roy had tried to pull his hand free but Edward had given him a quick, almost disappointed, look and he hadn't tried again. Their joined hands couldn't be seen and it wasn't as if it was really that uncomfortable to hold his hand. And it was Ed's flesh hand so it was warm and it fitted well against his own hand. Ten minutes later Roy had almost forgotten about it as he watched the game progress.

Ed smiled as he felt Roy press forward to see. He congratulated himself on finding this. He remembered how often Roy had played the game when they'd been in East City all those years ago. He didn't know if the man still played, but he had seen the chess set on the shelf in his office. And no matter where Roy went, that chess set always went with him. Ed had been intending to take Roy to a different restaurant tonight but as soon as he had seen the poster advertising this, he had changed his plans accordingly. Admittedly he hadn't expected the audience to be this big and he had taken advantage of it to grab Roy's hand. The evening was starting better than he had thought and his smile widened as he felt Roy shift closer, moving to see the next move.

Roy found himself following the game in his head, calculating moves and strategies, watching closely as the game shifted back and forth. He became caught up in the rhythm of the game. The slow unhurried moments that gave way to the sudden flurry of fingers and then back to the almost somnolent mood again. The silence was broken occasionally by muted whispers which he barely heard as he concentrated. Only the warmth enveloping his hand kept him from pushing forward and becoming totally focused on the game. It had been a long time since he had watched anyone play. He had a board at home that he occasionally used to work out various plays, but it had been quite a while since he had actually played a full game. He found his fingers itching for the smooth feel of the pieces and wondering if Ed knew how to play.

When the first game finished, he looked at Edward. The blond met his eye with a smile and Roy smiled back before he realised it. He was still studying the almost open and friendly look on younger man's face when the second game started. Ed nudged Roy back to it and the dark haired man suddenly blinked as his face heated. He had not just stood there for ten minutes staring. Had he? The little grin that flitted across Edward's face just before the blond shifted to press more solidly against him suggested he had.

Before the second game was halfway through he realised that he had somehow threaded his fingers through Ed's and that he didn't have any intention of letting go.

* * *

The evening sky was clear as they left the small pavilion next to the State Library. No longer holding hands but still walking close enough to brush arms occasionally, Roy wasn't quite sure who was leading who, but Edward seemed to have a destination in mind. He walked along the pavement, threading a path through the other pedestrians with ease. Roy was wondering whether to ask where they were going when Edward stopped and turned, and Roy looked to see what had caught the his attention.

A bookshop. Roy smirked. Ed was still predictable, he thought as he watched him scan the books in the window. Which was reassuring to know given the young man's ability to completely blindside him lately. Roy looked over Ed's shoulder to see what books had caught his interest and saw several he wouldn't mind reading himself.

Ed felt Roy move closer and grinned. He turned his head and hooked his fingers in the top of Roy's jacket and pulled him closer in a smooth movement, meeting Roy's approaching mouth with his. The kiss was brief but Ed made sure it was firm and flicked at Roy's lips with his tongue just before he let go and stepped away.

"Hungry, Roy?" he asked and linked his arm through the taller man's. "Come on, I know just the place. They serve the best beer-battered fish there is."

"Fish?" Roy latched onto the single word as his thoughts scrambled back to their rightful places. He didn't think to object to their linked arms until they had gone past several more buildings and he suddenly pulled his arm free. He heard Ed's quiet laugh, and for some reason the light-hearted sound made it impossible for him to feel resentful about him.

"Fish, it makes a change from all that steak you eat," Ed suddenly said as they turned a corner and appetizing smells assaulted their noses. "And this place is the only place to eat it."

Roy looked at the small façade, the name almost invisible it looked so worn. "Scales?"

"Not very original I know, but no-one really cares." Ed opened the door as he spoke and Roy found himself walking into a well lit room much at odds with its dark exterior.

"Hey Ed!"

"Gav!" Ed waved at the tall thin man approaching.

"Usual table?"

"Please."

"Ah, you brought a guest this time," Gav said with a welcoming smile at Roy.

"Yes, this is Roy." Roy's eyebrow rose as he felt the comprehensive look from Gav sweep him from head to foot, the smile not wavering as the eyes went sharp for a moment.

"Welcome Roy. Ed rarely brings friends here, so it's a pleasure to meet you." Gav sent a teasing look at Ed and Roy caught the glare that Ed sent back to their host. He smirked at the brief look of discomfort that Ed couldn't conceal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Gav." Roy offered his hand, his voice smooth. "Ed does tend to be reticent sometimes." Ed looked more disconcerted and Roy's smirk widened. This time the golden eyes glared at him. And then the glare vanished and Roy felt his spine twitch at the gleam that appeared.

"Roy's not a friend, Gav, he's my _date_."

* * *

Roy wasn't sure how he managed to survive the next ten minutes. Gav was pleased beyond what Roy thought was an acceptable limit at the news. He escorted them to a table, he ordered champagne for them, he insisted on choosing their meals and he had somehow managed to find two candles and place them on their table.

As soon as Gav left them alone Roy looked past the candles at Edward. Edward started laughing at his fierce expression. "I didn't expect him to get so carried away with it, Roy," he managed to say as Roy stared at him.

"Carried away? Ed, he could give Maes lessons in over-reacting."

The image of Gav meeting Maes Hughes had them both shuddering and Edward shook his head to clear it before he leant forward. "Gav is a good person really. He works hard and he gets a bit enthusiastic at times." Absently Ed stretched his right hand out and lightly placed them on the back of Roy's hand. His fingers tracked the embroidered circle as he continued speaking. "With Al back in Resembool, Gav's here if I need someone to talk to, and he feeds me as well. Most everyone I know is in the military, so it's kinda nice to have someone who knows nothing about it."

Roy watched the way the golden colours of Edward's eyes and hair seemed to shift and glimmer in the candlelight as he spoke. The low voice with its almost lonely edges had him unable to draw his hand away. Every time Roy felt Edward had pushed him too far, the blond turned around and made it impossible for him to leave and unable to hold onto to his offended feelings. An honest Edward was something he had no defense against.

"There are others who'll listen if you need to talk, Ed," Roy said slowly and the golden eyes met his.

"You?" Edward asked and Roy wondered at the lack of derision he would have expected to hear in that query.

"Yes." Roy wasn't sure how his reply would be received and he watched as Edward appeared to think deeply for a moment. With a smile he suddenly turned his hand under Ed's and lifted the unresisting metal. Golden eyes went wide as Roy leant slightly and brushed his lips against the gloved automail. "Besides, listening is what _dates_ can do as well as friends."

Ed snatched his hand back, his cheeks flaring into brilliant colour and Roy kept his smile from sliding into a smirk. _One to me,_ he thought, and he was almost grateful that Gav returned at that moment with their champagne.

* * *

By the end of the evening Roy realised that was the only one he had won. Ed had retrieved his superior position with a toast to 'my lovely and understanding man', with Gav's enthusiastic endorsement, and then kept it with his insistence on feeding Roy under the pretext of 'taste this Roy' throughout the whole meal.

When they left the restaurant Roy half-expected Edward to link arms again but he didn't and they walked back towards the Library in silence. The streets were no longer as crowded yet they still walked close enough for their sleeves to brush. Roy wasn't sure if he missed having Ed link arms. He had to admit that Ed did display some measure of tact when they were in places they could be seen. He might not watch his words but he was careful with his actions.

This going out with another man was a strange place he thought. He didn't know if Ed wasn't touching him because they were two men, or because this wasn't real, or because Ed didn't think he would accept it. The last thought was probably the most likely he thought, as he hadn't demonstrated much willingness to be touched so far. But it was the idea that this wasn't real that had him frowning. After all, this was supposed to be just a ploy to get Maes off their backs, how more un-real could it be? And yet Ed had not once referred to their original intention. He appeared to be treating the whole affair as completely serious, as if their going out together was the most real and natural thing in the world.

"What's wrong Roy?" Roy blinked and saw Edward standing by the car, head tilted looking at him curiously. "You're frowning."

Roy shook himself both mentally and physically. "Nothing, just a stray thought," he replied as casually as he could. He didn't want Edward to start prying too deeply when he wasn't exactly sure just what he was thinking about.

"Okay," Ed shrugged easily but somehow Roy got the impression Ed knew he was lying. Ed opened the car door and Roy got in while Ed walked around to the driver's side.

* * *

"Did you see that?" The short rotund redhead asked his taller companion as he stopped walking and turned to gaze after the car that had just passed.

"See what?" The tall blond looked around as well.

"That was Ed and the General, I'm sure of it."

"Oh come on Breda. There's no way those two would be out together."

"I know what I saw, Havoc. That was Ed and he was driving the General." Breda reiterated firmly.

Havoc shrugged. "I think you're wrong. Besides I distinctly heard Ed telling Hughes he had a date tonight."

"It was definitely the General, Havoc!"

"Hell Breda, the Chief probably got himself a blonde for the evening. It can't be Ed, it's as simple as that."

"I still think it was," Breda muttered rebelliously.

* * *

Ed walked Roy to his door again and they stood and looked at each other. Roy was fairly certain Ed was going to kiss him again and he was almost mortified to find himself looking forward to it. The question was who was going to start it this time? And who would end it? Roy could see it reflected in Edward's eyes. The memory of their last kiss.

He was completely stunned when Edward smiled at him. "It was fun tonight, Roy. Thanks for coming," he said and began to walk away. Roy watched, his eye getting wider with every step Ed took. _Oh no you don't_ he thought. _No-one walks away from me like that._

Roy walked after the young man, his longer strides catching up to Edward just before he reached the stairs. One hand gripped at Edward's left arm and he pulled him around to face him, pushing him against the wall. His other arm snaked around Ed and brought him close as his head bent to claim Ed's mouth in a kiss.

He half expected Ed to protest but there was no resistance and he found himself falling into the kiss. Ed's arms wrapped around him and he felt the younger man flush against him. Heat ran through him with every flick and nip of Ed's tongue and teeth and he gave back everything he got. He dragged his mouth across Ed's jaw-line to his ear, feeling Ed arch into him as he suckled the sensitive lobe, before going back to claim the panting mouth in another kiss.

Ed's hands were running down his back and then up under his jacket making him press closer to the blond in his arms. He wasn't sure who made the first noise, but he vaguely realised that the sounds he was hearing weren't all coming from Edward. Ed's teeth began to scrape lightly along his jaw and Roy tipped his head back as Ed tracked down his throat. When Ed's tongue swirled around the hollow of his throat his head fell back further and he felt the heat increase between them. His hand slipped onto Ed's hair and pulled at the tie keeping the braid neat. When Ed's mouth suddenly closed and sucked hard at the top of his collarbone, Roy wrapped his hand in the braid and tugged, trying to pull Ed's head away as his knees suddenly went weak.

Ed stayed latched to him for a moment longer before Roy's grip pulled his head away. Golden eyes looked up at him and Roy lowered his head to kiss Ed deeply again, tongue driving deep into the welcoming heat. He drew Ed's tongue back into his own mouth and sucked at it, feeling Ed arch against him again. Then he let go and stepped back, breathing hard and feeling the heat still rolling through him.

"Don't you ever dismiss me like that at the end of our dates again. Do you understand me Edward?"

"I understand," Ed replied, leaning against the wall. He straightened up and Roy wondered if he was going to fall as he swayed slightly. Edward stepped forward, reached up and kissed Roy gently on the cheek. "See you at work tomorrow then Roy," he said before moving unsteadily to the stairs and disappearing.

Roy stood there for a while and then had to hang on to the wall when he went to move as his knees threatened to give way. He swallowed and walked very slowly to his apartment. He had to wait for his hands to stop shaking before he could unlock the door and when he collapsed into his chair he was startled to realise he was smiling.

It was only when he was standing in front of the mirror staring at the red mark on his collar bone and replaying exactly just what he had said to the blond, that he realised Edward had won this one as well.

* * *

_-_

_Author's Note: I wish to thank everyone for their support and kindness for this story. _

_The first part of this chapter – to give some insight to Edward and Roy's mindset at this particular moment, has caused this chapter to be much longer than I intended. I had never intended for it to get so long._

_Thank you._

_midnite_


	5. When Best Friends Become The Enemy

**Dating Edward Elric**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5: When Best Friends Become The Enemy**

General Roy Mustang put the phone down and ticked dinner reservations off his mental list. It was all set. All he had to do now was tell Edward to keep the evening free. He smiled. Finally he was going to be the one to take the lead.

He needed to feel in charge again. So far Edward had managed to keep him off-balanced, but that was going to stop. He was going to take control and bring some rationale back into this strange and confusing place he had somehow ended up in. His hand tugged at his collar, aware again of the red mark Ed had left. Perhaps the most confusing thing to his mind was that he couldn't convince himself to end this. Whatever _this_ was.

"A date tonight, Chief?" Havoc asked as he entered the office and Roy's eyebrow rose. He leant back in his chair and watched the tall blond come closer to place files on his already over-burdened desk.

"Jealous, Havoc?" he smirked easily.

"Not at all," Havoc replied and they both heard the lie. Roy's smirk widened and Havoc frowned, his face darkening.

"I have a few numbers I could give you," Roy murmured quietly and Havoc glowered at him.

"I don't want any of your cast offs!" Havoc turned and strode from the office and Roy's smirk became a grin. Havoc said that every time Roy offered him the phone numbers. It was reassuring to hear it, to know that some things never changed.

He looked at the clock and began opening the files. Edward was due to appear in thirty minutes. That gave him some time to get started on his paperwork. The last thing Roy wanted was to have his evening plans disrupted because of unfinished paperwork. He was smiling as he picked up his pen.

* * *

The moment Edward entered the office Breda stared at him. The portly soldier fixed him with a gimlet stare and followed his every movement. He stared as Edward got his coffee and put it on his desk. He watched closely as Ed accepted several files from Hawkeye and he kept looking as Edward sat down and began to work.

When Edward got up and carried a folder into Mustang's office he leant as far forward as he could to see what happened.

"What's up with you, Breda?" Fuery asked as he watched Breda's antics.

"He thinks he saw Ed and the General out together last night," Havoc replied with a sigh and everyone looked at Breda.

"I'm positive it was them," Breda said forcefully. "They went past us and Ed was driving!"

"You're forgetting that Edward likes men, Breda. The General is not of the same persuasion," Falman said composedly. "There'd be no reason for them to be out together."

"Edward suddenly coming out and saying he likes men seems rather suspicious to me," Breda grumbled rebelliously as no-one seemed to believe him.

"It's never an easy time," Fuery said quietly and Breda turned to him.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," he was quick to say. "It was just really sudden. There were no signs or anything."

"There usually aren't," Fuery replied. "If we come out voluntarily it's because we feel the time is right, but there's no best way or correct manner to use when we do." Everyone turned to look at Falman who blinked placidly back at them.

"Falman knows all about involuntary outings." Havoc said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

It had been Falman who had inadvertently revealed Kain Fuery's sexual orientation three months ago. In the middle of a busy morning he had turned to Fuery and asked why Fuery and the General's driver had been holding hands earlier. Naturally a shy and reserved man, Fuery had been completely mortified and embarrassed and the others had been gentle in their treatment of him. They had still had lots of questions but they had avoided hounding him, and when his relationship had ended, they had been supportive. They'd become very protective of the small man since they had found out, and Mustang's driver was now forced to wait in the car and no longer allowed to enter the office.

"Edward had to say something with Colonel Hughes deciding Edward was in need of a girl-friend," Falman remarked, ignoring Havoc's comment.

"He could have held out longer. Ed's the stubbornest person we know," Breda said. Falman sighed as he saw the glint in Breda's eye. At least once a day the stocky man would deliberately mangle a word. Breda knew how he felt about the purity of language be it spoken or written. But today he told himself to ignore the annoying man.

"Edward is also very straightforward and he does perceive the Colonel to be a father-figure at times. Edward would probably deem it better to say something now rather than to allow a fruitless situation to continue."

"Hughes was very disappointed," Havoc grinned and then said no more as Edward re-appeared from Mustang's office.

Edward trod heavily, a scowl darkening his face and they all exchanged quick grins as Edward dropped into his chair and opened a file. They didn't need to ask to know that the General had made his usual foray into baiting Ed. Breda looked at the young man and caught Hawkeye's eye as she shook her head slowly. He scrunched his nose up in acknowledgement and let his breath out. Perhaps he shouldn't ask about last night. Even though Edward was more controlled when it came to reacting to the General's insults, it didn't mean he wasn't still prone to the occasional outburst.

Edward felt Breda staring at him and ignored it, pretending to be completely engrossed in the file in front of him. It was making his face ache to keep the scowl in place, but he figured the longer he did, the more convincing he would be. It was hard to feel really upset over Mustang's jibe when _Roy_ had just invited him to dinner tonight.

* * *

Edward was on his way out of Headquarters when Maes Hughes was suddenly at his side, matching his stride. Edward turned his head to sight the grin on the Colonel's face and he sighed. He knew that look.

"What do you want, Hughes? And it had better not involve pictures," Ed said in a firm voice.

"Don't you trust me, Ed?"

"No."

Hughes sighed loudly and then waved a folder in front of Ed's face. "I want your help with this."

"What is it?" Ed stopped walking and turned to fully face the taller man. He took the file and opened it. Hughes watched as the blond began to read.

"Chimeras." Hughes spoke while Ed kept flicking through the file. "There are some reports of the possibility that someone is trying to create them. You know more than anyone else about them…" Maes ignored the frown that crossed Ed's face at that comment and carried on. "My team doesn't know what they should be looking for and you do. I want you to meet and tell them everything you can."

"Hughes…" Ed's frown returned and his eyes were dark as he looked up from the file. "You should still have all the notes from… past investigations."

"We do, but they don't understand them. They're not alchemists. You are, and you've had experience with chimeras." Hughes paused. "You don't have to say where you got that experience from. It would probably be better if you didn't. I just want you to help them, Ed. That's all."

Ed let his breath out. He knew he was going to agree to it. _Just give them the information and try not to get involved, Ed_, he told himself. It was difficult even after all this time to stay calm when it came to chimeras. He looked at Hughes and the glasses flashed.

"Great!" Hughes spoke before Ed could say anything. "Knew you'd do it. Let's go!"

"Huh? Now?" Ed stared at him. "You didn't even wait for me to say I was going to help."

"It was all over your face." Hughes told him. "I really appreciate this, Ed," he said earnestly. Ed grimaced. Everyone knew how he felt about chimeras but he felt Hughes was taking him for granted this time.

"I'm only there as an advisor," Ed stated, wanting to make his position clear.

"Of course." Hughes nodded. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Ed shook his head. "Hughes, I've already got plans..."

"This won't take long. Just meet them," Hughes said as he placed a firm hand on Edward's shoulder and began to steer him down the corridor. Edward pulled out his watch and looked at the time. Six o'clock. He mentally calculated and figured he could spare ten minutes to meet these people and still have time to get ready to meet Roy at seven. After all, it didn't take him that long to get ready.

"This better not take long, Hughes, or your team will get a demonstration on chimeras with you as the subject."

"Let me show you some photos of my own darling ray of sunshine as we go," Hughes replied.

Edward sighed. They both knew that while Ed's threat was empty, Hughes' was not.

* * *

Roy looked at the clock. Eighteen-thirty. Half-past six. He smiled. His desk was relatively clear of paperwork and he had half an hour before he picked Edward up and took him to dinner. His suit was bagged and hanging from one of the hooks beside his door. There was a small bathroom down the hall and thirty minutes was more than enough time for him to change in.

His smile faded slightly and he unconsciously rubbed at his collarbone. Dinner was not going to be a problem, but he was aware of a sudden twitch of nerves when he thought of his plans for after it. He'd never been subject to second thoughts before but he was thinking them now. There was a performance at one of the theatre halls later and Roy had long had a ticket to go. A double ticket that he had not intended to share, and now he was wondering if he was insane to share it with Edward. Edward had demonstrated remarkable insight to take him to that exhibition chess match, perhaps he would also understand Roy's interest in the show tonight. _But what if he doesn't? What if he thinks it foolish or childish?_ Roy frowned. He had never been able to handle ridicule well and tonight would be opening himself wide open to it, if Edward chose to take it.

If. Edward had been amazingly mature and sensible so far, there was no reason to think he would revert back to the bratty teenager he had once been. Of course there was the option of dropping Edward off after dinner and going to the show on his own. He let his breath out and leant back in his chair. He laughed silently and wryly at himself. Somehow that option never made it past the stray thought stage.

"Congratulate me!" The loud voice had Roy staring at the door and then groaning.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked the boisterous lanky man as he almost bounded into the office.

"I have pulled of a coup of magnificent proportions!" Maes Hughes launched himself onto Roy's desk and perched there, grinning widely at his friend.

"What have you done?" Roy asked in a decidedly unfriendly voice.

"Me?" Hughes puffed his chest out. "I, my dear Roy, have managed to get Edward to go on a date."

Roy stared, feeling his stomach and most of his insides drop. "You've done _what_?" Roy's thoughts spun in wild circles. Edward had a date with him, why was he going on one with someone else? Had he been stood up? His face was totally blank as he looked at Maes who was continuing to speak with such self-congratulation his gloved fingertips began to itch.

"I had to trick him into it, but he'll thank me for it, you'll see." Maes looked at his friend. "This liking men business is just not for Ed. He's young, too young to decide something as fundamental as his sexuality. He needs to experience life more."

"I think Edward has experienced more of life than most," Roy managed to say.

"Yes, but it's not been the right kind of life, Roy! It's all been bad and tragic for him, now he should be feeling all the joys and happiness that life can bring."

"Maes," Roy said as he took a deep breath. "I think Edward is more than capable of deciding what _'joys and happiness' _he wants without your help." Roy took another breath trying to keep his temper from rising further. His whole evening had just been ruined and the urge to snap and burn was an almost physical ache across his shoulders.

"I thought you'd be more supportive about this, Roy." Maes told him.

"Why would you think that?" Roy swallowed hard. "You're doing to him what you spent years doing to me. Blind dates, baited invitations, unheard of relatives and family friends. All my sympathies are with Ed this time."

"You're not looking too happy," Maes said as he leant forward and stared closely at his friend. He frowned and then had a quick look around the office and pointed at the bagged suit. "Ahh, you have a date tonight. Am I making you late? I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you."

"I _did _have a date," Roy said, almost grumpily. _Until you ruined it_.

"You got _stood up_?" Maes' eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open. "That's... that's unbelievable!"

"I did _not_ get stood up," Roy forced out through gritted teeth. "Something came up…" _you _"…and it's been postponed." He let his breath out, and wondered if Edward was as upset about this interference as he was. And then he asked himself why he was so upset. He was a snap away from incinerating his best friend because he had tricked Edward into going on a date. Six months ago, even two weeks ago, Roy would have been thinking of all sorts of comments to throw at Edward the next day, but not now. And they'd only gone out together twice. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"…evening's not totally wasted," Maes was saying as he concentrated back on his friend and he wondered what he'd missed.

"What?"

"I said I'll go to dinner with you, so your evening won't be a complete loss."

"Are you kidding me?" Roy leant back in his chair as he tried to get his mind around this next curve. "Maes, right now I think want I want to do is to go home." Roy spoke slowly and clearly, completely baffled how his perfect plan had become the perfect nightmare.

"No, no, you can't do that! You need to get out of here and take me to dinner and tell me everything. If you go home you'll just make yourself sad and lonely," Maes told him earnestly. "Really Roy, what would you do without me?"

_Have a normal life_ were the first words that appeared and he had to bite his tongue to keep them unsaid. He knew Maes. Even if he did say them out loud, Maes would simply grin and shake his head at his no doubt wayward friend and ignore it. Maes was more watertight than a duck.

"Come on, you don't even need to change." Maes began to walk around the desk and Roy stood up quickly. He was barely on his feet when a large hand wrapped around his forearm and pulled him forward.

"What are you doing _now_?" Roy demanded as Maes began walking and Roy had no choice but to follow.

"Making sure you don't escape," Maes replied as they left the office. Fuery was on late duty and his eyes opened wide as he saw them appear.

"If you don't let go right now, Maes, the only place you will be going is to the hospital -with third degree burns," Roy threatened, his voice low and intent and Maes stopped moving. He turned around and saw the raised gloved hand and grim expression on his friend's face.

"I won't drag you anymore, but I'm not taking no for an answer this time, Roy." Maes was equally firm. "Where did you have reservations for?"

"Mirrors," Roy replied absently as he studied Maes. He wasn't going to be able to avoid this, but it was going to be the shortest dinner he had ever had. And as soon as they had finished eating he was going to leave. He had no intention of letting Maes know about the show and he had even less inclination to taking Maes to it. It was going to be difficult enough to get through the next couple of hours without snapping, any longer with Maes would make it impossible for him to control himself.

"Mirrors? I guess she didn't stand you up after all. No-one would miss out on dinner there," Maes said as he headed to the door. "If you don't start moving I will drag you there."

* * *

Edward was angry as he left the pub. He had finally managed to escape from the team Hughes had introduced him to, and he was hoping never to meet them again. Or not until at least a week had passed.

He was angry at Maes Hughes and he was angry at himself as well. It had been a set-up. Two minutes after he had met them one of the investigators had attached herself to his side and not given him a moment of peace. The brief introductions turned into an hour long discussion on chimeras and then he was literally dragged by them to the closest pub where he had been trapped by the clingy brunette. His obvious lack of interest didn't seem to register with her. In the end he had stood up, pulled out his watch and declared himself late for his date tonight.

"_I didn't realise you had a girlfriend," the brunette had remarked with a pout._

"_I don't. I have a boyfriend," Edward had replied and watched her jaw drop. "And he's not going to be happy that I'm late." He had nodded to other two members of the team with a pleasant smile and left. Only when he got outside did the smile disappear and his anger became apparent._

Edward walked to the closest phone box, pressing his hands together as he entered. He hit the side of the unit with his right hand. The metallic thunk was lost in the brief crackle of alchemy and he picked up the receiver and heard the trilling dial tone. He dialed the number to Mustang's office and stared at his frowning reflection as he waited.

"_General Mustang's office, Master Sergeant Fuery speaking."_

"Fuery, is the bastard in?" Ed asked without preamble.

"_Sorry Ed, he left an hour and a half ago with Colonel Hughes."_

"Hughes was there?" Ed's voice was grim.

"_Yes, he was kind of dragging the __General out. Something about the General's date not turning up and the Colonel going instead."_

"What?" Edward blinked. Just what was Hughes up to? Had he targeted Roy as well? Edward's frown got deeper.

"_That's all I know, Ed. The General did not look happy so it's probably good that the Colonel was there, although he wasn't real pleased with__ the Colonel."_

"I'm not pleased with him either," Edward saidin a dark voice. "Do you know where they went?"

"_Mirrors. It's a very good restaurant I've heard. You're not going to go there are you?"_

"No…" Ed said slowly.

"_What did the Colonel do?"_

"He tried to set me up," Ed replied, his hand tightening on the phone as he felt angry again.

"_Really? But he knows that…" _Fuery's voice trailed off and Ed nodded.

"Yes, he knows but he still had to try."

"_I don't know if you should say anything tonight Ed. Not while he's out with the General."_

"Yeah, you're right." Ed let his breath out. "Tomorrow is good enough I guess."

* * *

The muscles in Roy's neck and shoulders had been so tense for the last hour that he could feel the headache spreading across the back of his skull. There was an annoying pulsing just below his right eye and he was tired of biting his tongue.

"I'm going now, Maes," he said abruptly and stood up, tossing his napkin to the side of the table.

"What? But we haven't had coffee yet."

"I don't want coffee."

"You can't go yet, Roy. How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk." Roy looked at his best friend. "Listen Maes, I'm sure I appreciate you and all you're trying to do, but I have had enough for today. All evening you have harped on my personal life, your personal life, Edward's personal life and all to point out where we are all deficient compared to you. Well, I am happy in my deficient state right now, despite your arguments to the contrary. My evening has become something I wish to end now before I find out exactly how much further you could ruin it."

"Roy!" Maes looked hurt but Roy shook his head at him.

"Enough Maes. Even you have to recognize that sometimes you push too hard." Roy turned and walked away. Maes watched as he spoke to the maitre d' and saw him settle the bill. He frowned. Roy was over-reacting. Maybe there was more to the non-appearance of his date than he had let on. Maybe she had stood him up. Maes knew how proud Roy could be. He smiled slightly and nodded. Starting tomorrow, he was going to find out who this mystery woman was.

He stood up and headed out of the restaurant and looked down the street and then to the car. He paused and looked back again. That was Roy standing near the corner. Maes squinted, trying to make out what he was doing. Suddenly Roy began to walk and someone moved to be at his side. Maes frowned and then his eyes went wide. A blond braid gleamed in the lamplight. He blinked.

Was that Edward? Who else had hair like that? He looked again and saw the crowd swallow them up before he could move after them. He shook his head. No, it couldn't be Edward, that was just impossible. He turned towards the car still seeing that tall slender form he knew so well accompanied by a smaller braided companion and then he froze. The image remained and he blinked as he realised something that he had missed a moment ago.

Roy had been holding hands with whoever was at his side. Gloved hands. White gloved hands.

* * *

-

_Note: Thank you to everyone for the reviews and kind words. It's such a lovely feeling every time I read them, and I sincerely thank you.  
_

_midnite_


	6. The Last Date

**Dating Edward Elric**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Last Date **

Roy Mustang left the restaurant with the single intention of escape. Escape from his best, _but very annoying_, best friend. His hand slipped into his jacket and he felt the two tickets still nestled there. Damn Maes. Roy was still going to go even though he'd lost the chance of having Edward accompany him. He had been, and still was, unsure of how Edward would've reacted but he had wanted to share it with him. Maybe next time and then wondered why he was thinking of a 'next time'. His already aching head ached a bit harder. The hand that grabbed at his startled him and he looked to see Edward pulling him out of the stream of pedestrians and into the relative lull near the corner.

"Edward?"

"Yeah." Edward looked and sounded as disgruntled as he felt and he noticed Ed wasn't letting go of his hand either.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fuery told me where you'd gone." Ed looked away and dragged his other hand over his face. "I wasn't going to interrupt your dinner or anything, but the whole evening has just been so screwed up and I didn't know what else to do."

For possibly the first time since they had started all of this, Edward actually sounded unsure of his actions. Roy could hear the anger beneath it and even though he had known Edward had been tricked, he was struck by the sense of relief he felt now that he knew Edward was as upset about what Maes had done as he was. Roy tightened his fingers around Edward's and his face eased.

"Dinner is obviously over now, but I had further plans for this evening. Would you… do you still want to come along?" Roy paused, not wanting to give Edward a choice but knowing he had to even if he wasn't going to say the words out loud. For some reason everything felt different and it was harder to ask now than it had been this morning.

"Of course," Edward replied looking up the few inches that separated them and Roy had the urge to kiss him. Edward kept hold of his hand and stepped to be at his side before he could act on the surprising urge. "Come on, take me out." He grinned at the dark haired man and they joined the moving crowd. "Although I'm still going to do something really horrible to Hughes next time I see him."

"You and me both," Roy muttered but he was starting to lose the animosity against his friend because Edward was here and the evening wasn't going to be a complete waste after all. Except now he was nervous and there were some uneasy thoughts making their way forward and wanting his attention.

"So, what else did you have planned?" Ed asked as they kept walking.

"You'll see." Roy paused as the nerves bit at him. "It's something I've always loved," he added without looking at Edward and wondering why he was admitting that it meant a lot to him.

Ed bumped him gently with his arm and Roy felt Ed's fingers tighten. "You worry too much, Roy." The words were softly spoken and Roy could hear the smile in them. There was a tug at his coat and he turned his head to see the smile he had heard. With a quick movement Ed hooked a hand around Roy's neck and pulled his head lower to brush warm lips against the side of his mouth. There was a shadow in Edward's eyes as he let go and Roy wasn't sure what surprised him more. That shadow or that Edward would kiss him so openly. "Let's just enjoy it," Ed said as he looked forward and Roy was left with no option but to keep walking, his mind whirling.

* * *

Edward looked at the small playhouse. There was a crowd milling at the entrance and Roy guided them through it and into a small foyer. Edward hadn't realised how soft things could look from age. Smooth and warm and soft. The marble pillars and timber panelled walls had his fingers itching and he inched close to one wall to brush his hand across it. He could almost feel the age of the wood. How many times had it been polished to give it this warm appeal he wondered. How old was this building? He looked around. The crowd outside was not reflected by the small number of people he could see in here. He scanned the room for a playbill and couldn't see one and frowned. He followed Roy across the room to a set of double doors where an old man stood.

"Good evening General," the old man said with a welcoming smile.

"Good evening Harry." Roy extended two tickets and the man nodded. He took them and tore off one end before handing them back and opening the door.

"Usual seat, General. And good to see you brought a friend along," Harry said with a wink as they passed through into the auditorium. Ed caught the wink and looked at Roy. He was sure there was an embarrassed tinge to the man's face and he grinned back at Harry as the door closed.

"Come here often, General?" Ed asked in a low, teasing voice as he looked around. Heavy red curtains hung on the stage and noise was muted by the thick carpet he walked on and the matching drapery on the walls.

"Often enough," Roy's voice was amused and held none of the fading embarrassment and Ed grinned as he followed the taller man to their designated seats. Edward sat down. The chair was much more comfortable than he had expected and he didn't feel cramped as Roy sat beside him.

"And all on your own?" Ed teased again and Roy frowned at him.

"None of your business."

"I think it is. I feel rather special now," Ed said and actually meant it. He shifted in his seat to press his arm against Roy's. "So what sort of play is it?" Ed asked as he watched more people take their seats before looking back at Roy.

"It's not a play." Ed looked at Roy in surprise. He appeared to be quite calm but Ed's eyes were sharp and Roy was definitely tense about something. He wondered why Roy was nervous. Just what sort of performance were they about to see? Ed looked at the crowd. Some were dressed up, others were more casual. None of them looked nervous. If anything they all looked pleased to be here. Ed was going to ask further but the lights began to dim and there was a last minute bustle as everyone settled into their seats. Hushed whispers echoed in the increasing darkness until all sound and light disappeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Davenue Theatre welcomes you this evening and is proud to give you…Jasper!"

Edward listened to the disembodied voice and watched the stage as a single beam of light focused on the still closed curtains. Two gloved hands appeared and the curtains parted slowly revealing a tall thin man, elegantly dressed in a black tuxedo. He walked forward and smiled as he bowed with a flourish to the audience. The gloved hands moved again and flowers appeared and Ed suddenly realised what he was seeing. Jasper was a magician. Roy Mustang had brought him to a magic show!

Edward didn't know what to think and he stared almost blindly at the stage while he tried to figure out what was happening. He should be laughing, shouldn't he? That's what he would have done normally. No wonder Roy was nervous. He was expecting Ed to laugh and poke fun at him for it. And Ed was expecting himself to start laughing and wondered why he wasn't.

The longer he stared the more he realised something else. Jasper was not the kind of magician he had seen at the country fairs during his wanderings. Jasper moved with an almost inhuman grace and he spoke without any of the tacky showmanship Ed had heard before. There was a dry, even cynical humour behind every line. It reminded him of the way Roy had sometimes spoken and he looked at Roy.

Roy was watching closely and Ed frowned. He had seen that intent look at the chess match and he wondered why Roy had it now. He knew Roy did not do magic tricks so where was the interest? Ed studied Roy and watched where his eye was looking and then he understood. Roy was focused on Jasper's gloved hands. Ed began to watch them too.

The gloves were plain and well-fitted, but it was the movement of the hands within them that brought them to life. Through trick after trick they moved smoothly and effortlessly. There was a deceptive speed to them and Ed couldn't see where the tricks were done. At first he watched the fall and rise of cards and coins, ribbons and gloves trying hard to see the moment where magic became trick. But no matter how close he watched, he missed it every time. After a while the gloved hands began to mesmerise him and he forgot to concentrate on the trick, leaning forward to see the magic.

It was a shock when the light went out and the hands disappeared as the curtains swished down to the stage. The house lights came back up and there was a moment of appreciative silence before the applause broke out, Ed clapping along with everyone else. He turned to see Roy looking at the empty stage. There was a smile on his face and he seemed to have relaxed into his seat. Their arms were still touching but Roy seemed unaware of Ed's presence. Ed leant a bit heavier against him and felt the sudden twitch and grinned as he saw how startled Roy was.

"Ah, Ed…"

Ed kept leaning against Roy. "A magic show huh? Is this it or is there more to come?"

"There's more, this is the intermission." Ed could feel the tension return and his grin became a smile. It probably wasn't _that_ nice of him to let on that he knew just how nervous Roy was but it also seemed equally unkind to let the man sweat it out. And to know that Roy was nervous made his own nerves behave strangely.

"I like it." Ed turned his head, slipping down in his seat so his head was resting against Roy's upper arm, and looked at the stage as he spoke. "I can't figure out how he's doing it. He's not using alchemy…" He was interrupted by Roy's soft chuckle and felt the man begin to relax.

"You always look for the alchemy. Don't you believe that it could be magic?"

Ed butted the side of his head against Roy's arm. "Idiot. There's no such thing as magic and you know it."

"It's called legerdemain or 'light of hand'. Jasper is probably the only true practitioner of it now. So-called magicians rely too much on gimmickry and second rate showmanship."

"He's like nothing I've seen before," Ed agreed as he stretched his legs out and felt the last of the tensions leaving the man beside him. He kept his head still and was pleasantly surprised Roy was allowing him to stay so close. Especially now the lights were on and people could see them. Although a quick look around didn't show anyone staring or even taking notice of them. "You come and see every show?"

"Yes." The tension reappeared briefly then slipped away as there obviously nothing other than friendly interest in Ed's query. "I've known Jasper for many years and he sends me tickets every time he's in Central."

It was a moment out of time for Roy. There were conversations and movement going on around them but it felt as if they were separated from everyone else. He sat there with the light weight of Ed's head at his arm, a pleasant warmth emanating from the blond and also from knowing that Edward had not reacted as badly as he had feared. In fact Edward's reaction had been better than he had hoped. Once again the young man had surprised him and this comfortable moment was surprising him even more. If anyone had asked him why he was so comfortable, he didn't think he'd know what to reply. But possibly for the first time in all his dealings with Edward he became aware that they had moved away from the relationship that they had had ever since they had met. He didn't know whether to call it a friendship or something else, although friendship seemed to be the most applicable. _Friendship with benefits_ he added mentally as he recalled their last couple of dates. Roy came to a screeching halt at those thoughts. He wasn't sure which part of that thought got to him most. The fact that he could so easily call this a date or wondering what other benefits there could be.

Ed felt the sudden stiffening and shifted his head slightly to see Roy staring fixedly at the stage. He couldn't decide what to call that expression he could see on Roy's face. It wasn't quite shock, it was closer to surprise and yet it wasn't what Ed would have normally considered to be a surprised look. It puzzled him. Roy must have had a very strange thought to be looking like that and he debated whether to ask or not. He was feeling curious enough to ask and he knew he probably wouldn't get snapped at if he did ask. Roy was surprisingly congenial on their dates considering their history in the past. Ed let his breath out in a silent sigh. Dates. This would probably be the last one they'd have thanks to Maes' interference and Ed didn't want that. But he didn't think Roy would agree to going out again after tonight. He sighed again, this time more loudly as the lights dimmed and he missed the startled glance Roy gave him.

* * *

"I know why you like it so much," Ed said with a pleased smile and voice as they walked away from the theatre an hour later. He walked close enough to brush his arm against Roy's occasionally and he made sure it happened. Despite the pessimistic direction of his thoughts he was determined to enjoy every moment he had left.

"Really?" Roy replied and Ed could hear the smug disbelief.

"Yeah, really." Ed looked sideways at the taller man and saw the expected smirk. The one that said 'guess wrong and I will shoot you down in flames'.

"It's his hands."

Roy froze mid-step and looked at the blond. Roy knew that look in those golden eyes. The look that Ed always wore when he had solved a puzzle. This time Ed's expression was accompanied by a nudge to his arm and a real smile.

"You watched his hands." Ed reached out with his left hand and lightly gripped Roy's hand. Even through their gloves Roy could feel the warmth as Ed shook his hand slightly. "You use it when you go to snap. Getting everyone to focus on _your_ hands. Even with the spin and turn you do sometimes, it's always your hands everyone ends up staring at."

Roy felt as if the ground had suddenly shifted under his feet as Ed kept on talking. He had been more than relieved that Ed had not made fun of his interest in Jasper, but he hadn't expected him to understand why he always came to watch. _That_ had been something he had never intended to let anyone ever find out. Why would the usually quick to insult and jeer Edward suddenly see and understand aspects of Roy no-one else ever had. And why did Roy get this sudden need to kiss this discerning and … _hell_, _sensitive_ Edward? Roy was completely at a loss and didn't know how to react as his world swung around him.

"You know, for the whole evening I never saw the moment of the trick. I only realised when it must have been, after it had already passed. Just like you used to do. Only, back then, you used _everything._" Ed gave a short laugh but there was no rancour in it. "I bet you've known him a very long time. You probably taught him."

"Jasper was the one who taught me," Roy said slowly as his mind began to settle. "He practises continually and he is always trying new things. It's a part of him just as alchemy is a part of you. You said you didn't believe in magic but I think that what he does is as close to magic as you can get." There was a whimsical note in Roy's voice as he finished and Ed heard it.

"Maybe," Ed replied thoughtfully and then he smiled slightly as his hand tightened at Roy's fingers. "I'm glad I got to see it. Thank you. Considering how the evening started it's been good after all."

"Do _not_ remind me of that," Roy replied in a heavy voice even as he wondered whether to pull his hand free but a quick glance around showed few people around and no-one appeared to be looking at them. "If I had known what he had planned…"

"You couldn't have done anything. Not unless you wanted him to know _we_ had a date for tonight." Ed let his breath out. "Anyway, the damage is done and we're not going to be able to do this again. I'm happy we managed to have this last date."

It was Roy's hand that suddenly tightened on Ed's and he pulled them to a stop. He stared at the younger man. "_What?"_

"News of my boyfriend is going to be everywhere tomorrow and it won't be fun. I might have to hide in the Library for a few days." Ed shrugged. "But that's something else. The point is that people are going to want to know who he is and they'll be all over me trying to find out. They'll probably be ringing the office as well."

"_Why _is this all going to happen tomorrow? You told Maes over a week ago." Roy found the world had tilted again, but he was a bit quicker to recover his mental balance. _I must be getting used to this_, he thought with resignation.

"Because up until now, just the office and Hughes knew. I didn't make a public announcement or anything. It was just _us_. But that woman from earlier is probably going to tell all her friends, and there were two others there as well and they'll tell theirs and by lunchtime all of Headquarters will probably know about it."

"I think you may be exaggerating your own importance, Ed." Roy found it hard to believe that the scenario Edward was so casually imagining would actually happen.

"I wish." Ed looked disgruntled. "The day after Hughes sent me on a blind date the first time, I had a dozen invitations from people I didn't know. I don't even know how they found out what was going on."

"Maes probably dropped hints. He would have been reticent about your supposed sexuality because that would affect your availability status. As you found out tonight, Maes just doesn't know when to quit."

"Well, after tomorrow he might finally get the message." Ed looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm going to miss some things but it'll be good to get rid of Hughes, and it'll serve him right for earlier."

"What will you miss?" Roy asked automatically.

"This" and Ed reached up with his free hand, pulling Roy down by his collar and brought their lips together.

It began as a gentle kiss. A slow movement of their mouths as they settled into alignment. Their breathing was even and warm as their fingers linked together and Roy's other hand came up to rest at the back of Ed's head. No pressure, no heat, it was a long moment of just breathing in each other. _It feels like goodbye _Roy thought and his hand tightened. He increased the pressure of his mouth against Ed's and was met with parted lips. He wasted no time in accepting and the moment his tongue slipped in he found Ed's tongue waiting and they both shivered. They stepped closer to each other but kept their hands where they were as the kiss deepened and their breathing became erratic. Heat flowed from one to the other and back again with each nip and twist of teeth and tongues.

Every time the heat surged in him, Roy sent it back. A slow swipe of a tongue, the gentle grip of teeth, tongues twining between each increasingly ragged breath brought the temperature higher. There was still a small gap between them but there was no urgent need to close that last gap. Everything was concentrated in the kiss. Back and forth, the heat growing with every exchange, there didn't seem to be an end to it.

They drew back at the same time not knowing how long it had lasted. The night made their flushed faces less noticeable but the roughened breathing was loud and both were certain their pounding heartbeats could be heard by the other.

"I'll miss this and I'm going to miss being with _Roy_," Ed managed to say as he let go and stepped back. "If the situation was much different, I'd be inviting you back to the dorm with me." He spoke the last bit softly and the words were almost lost as he turned and began to walk away.

"My place would be closer," Roy mumbled as he watched Ed leave. Somewhere inside there was a voice telling him that letting Ed go was a very bad idea but he couldn't seem to make himself move to stop him. He couldn't even make himself move to start the long walk back to his apartment and he stood there watching until Edward disappeared from sight.

* * *

-

_Note: Due to several family and work issues, I have been unable to update until now. Thank you for all the support and encouragement I have received._

_midnite_


	7. Where Consequences Start

**Dating Edward Elric**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Where Consequences Start  
**

The next morning Roy Mustang arrived at Headquarters in a pensive frame of mind. Sleep had proven elusive but he wasn't feeling tired. Even though his thoughts had run around in myriad circles he wasn't as confused as he probably should be. If anything he thought he should be more concerned that he _wasn't_ tired and confused. Staying awake and all because of Edward Elric – again. He didn't think he'd lost so much sleep over any other person in his entire life. Every time they went out – and even on the nights they didn't – he had often found himself staring at the ceiling at ungodly hours of the morning while his thoughts lingered on the young man.

_I feel like I'm becoming obsessed with the brat. _Roy let his breath out slowly. _Except that he's no longer a brat - to me or to anyone else - and he's all too aware of it._

While Roy still doubted there would be as big a fuss as Edward was expecting, he did understand that things were going to get complicated. And did he really want to be known as Edward Elric's boyfriend? He had laughed at himself when he had first thought that last night and dismissed the notion. No-one was going to think that. No-one knew they'd gone out, and now no-one was ever going to know because it was never going to happen again. The more Roy had thought about it, the more he had begun to wonder just why they had gone out in the first place. For Edward he had been the excuse to avoid Maes' matchmaking attempts. But why had he gone so easily along with it? To give credence to Edward's attempt? Because he had been temporarily insane?

When things had become more intimate, he hadn't put much, if any, effort to justify continuing. He hadn't run in the opposite direction either. No, it had been a case of if Edward could do it, then so could he and he'd do it better as well. Except it hadn't quite worked out that way and now he found himself reluctant and unwilling to have it come to an end.

"_If the situation was much different, I'd be inviting you back to the dorm with me."_

Edward's last words still echoed in his head. They had been soft and almost lost in the night and Roy wondered if Ed realised what he had said. Had those words not been meant to be spoken out loud? Or had Edward been throwing out a subtle hint? Even after thinking half the night about it, Roy hadn't come to any conclusions. Neither had he dwelt too long on his own reply that Edward had obviously not heard.

"_My place would be closer." _ He put that down to a mental aberration due to the shock of hearing Edward bringing these dates to an end. Because he didn't want to stop seeing Edward or going out with Edward. But that was the catch. According to Edward, if they went out again then they'd be seen and Roy would find himself known as Edward Elric's boyfriend. While Roy didn't have a problem with the 'friend' part of that, he was ignoring some of the implications inherent in a word like 'boyfriend'. Because, as he told himself several times, it was the friendship he didn't want to lose.

This feeling of friendship was quite unlike any he had felt before. Maes Hughes had been and still was – despite his meddling ways – his best friend, and their friendship was still very strong, but Maes had other priorities. Family. In many ways Roy had been supplanted by Gracia and Elysia and while he was not resentful, he did feel a bit left out. He couldn't just ring and invite Maes out for a drink any more or have Maes do the same. The inevitable changes that life had brought to them weren't something he could reverse, nor did he want to.

But the time spent with Edward had been enjoyable in ways he hadn't expected. He had always known there was more to Edward than just alchemy, but he hadn't taken any notice of it until now. And now he wanted to know more, to find other things to talk about and even to discuss alchemy with him. The age difference had gone unnoticed. Their sometimes acrimonious history had been ignored. They had been comfortable with each other because they already knew the best and worst of the other.

It wasn't that he had fallen in love with Edward Elric. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. It was the friendship he wanted to keep. That was what mattered. He didn't want it to go back to what it had been before all this had started. And just what did Edward think of this? Roy had wondered about Edward's intentions before, but after last night he had to wonder again. Edward had never once treated it as a game. He had been more forthcoming and open than Roy had expected. Roy had to admit that he did like this Edward.

"Hey Chief?" Havoc's voice broke through his musings and he blinked to realise he'd reached his office and Havoc was looking at him with an intent expression. It was such a break from Havoc's normal morning behaviour that Roy blinked again. The tall blond never looked awake until after ten and that was still an hour away. "Do you know who the Boss's boyfriend is?"

Roy Mustang stopped moving, eye wide and mouth open. It took him a long two seconds to recollect himself. "Do I know _what?_"

* * *

Edward Elric sat in a large armchair, his feet propped on the table in front of him and appeared to be completely engrossed in the large book in his lap. He turned the pages slowly and would even occasionally scribble something on the loose paper balancing on the arm of the chair. The library only had a few of these chairs and Edward usually ignored them in favour of one of the large tables on which he could spread out his research as much as he liked. But he had seen the looks as he had entered and decided that today called for a more isolated and defensible position.

Two librarians had already asked him if he needed any assistance. He had declined politely and gone straight back to his book, not giving them an opening to start up a conversation. It was only ten in the morning and although he had been expecting the attention he hadn't expected it this early in the day. Maes' team had probably started talking last night after he had left them, or maybe they'd waited until breakfast time in the mess this morning. Or maybe it had been both. Either way, it had started and he had known it within three minutes of leaving his dorm. Sideways looks and curious eyes, a few smirks and too many whispers. He knew the signs so he had skipped the mess in favour of a quick bite grabbed along the way to the Library.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stay here all day, but at least he'd have these few hours to himself. The downside was that it would give everyone the time they needed to work themselves up from talking about him to actively questioning him. He wasn't about to say anything first. He had already decided to let them come to him and he had been practicing a bland expression and an "I don't discuss my personal life" ever since he had gotten home last night. He even had a few offended "It's none of your business" lines ready to go for the more persistent ones.

People had stared at him when he had first become a State Alchemist, but he had the feeling that was going to be nothing like the attention he was going to get later. He shrugged mentally. They could ask and probe and follow all they wanted, they weren't going to find anything. Last night had made sure of that.

No more dates, no more teasing. No more Roy. Edward looked at his gloved hand absently and remembered the gloved hands of Jasper almost dancing on that stage, and he remembered the gloved fingers of Roy that had been warm as they had twined with his fingers. No more touching. No more kissing. No more _Roy_.

He half-regretted not being more forceful last night but he hadn't wanted to ruin everything and taking Roy to his dorm could have – _would have_ been a terrible mistake. No matter how friendly they'd been lately, he didn't think Roy was willing to be _that_ friendly with him. And even if he had been, Edward had the strong feeling that Roy would regret it almost immediately. No, it had been better to walk away and leave it as it was.

After all, just because he had found himself falling for Roy didn't mean Roy had done the same. Just because the guy had let him kiss him - _and kissed him back _– was no real indication. For all Ed knew, Roy kissed like that all the time and that thought had his hands tightening on his book. _Idiot!_ He mentally castigated himself. _Roy was just reacting to what I did. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to. I'm the one that pushed him._ _He wouldn't normally go out with another man. He's not like that... _

Ed looked at the book in his lap and let his breath out with a single thought.

…_But I wish he was._

* * *

Hawkeye stood in the doorway and studied her commanding officer with a quizzical expression on her face. He was doing paperwork. She had been standing there for three minutes and he hadn't noticed. She couldn't remember the last time he had been so engrossed without either gun or deadline to spur him on. She entered his inner office and coughed to get his attention. He looked up, pen poised and a wary look in his eyes that disappeared as soon as he saw her.

"General Sterne wants to see you in his office, Sir." Hawkeye kept her voice level as she wondered at that look. What did he have to be wary off here?

"Thank you Hawkeye." He stood up, dropping his pen onto his desk and straightening his jacket as he stepped away from his chair. A gloved hand swept over his hair and he was already moving towards and past her. She blinked as she turned to follow his progress out of the door and she began to frown. He hadn't even complained or asked for more information. What was going on with him today?

Hawkeye sat back to her desk just as Havoc entered the office with an armful of files and an exasperated expression on his face.

"We have _got to_ find out who Ed's boyfriend is," he said forcefully as he almost slammed the files down. The others stared at him. "Everyone else wants to know. I think it only right that _we_ should know before they do! Can't we try ringing him again?"

"Edward's in the library and won't answer our calls," Falman replied calmly.

"He'll tell us when he's ready," Fuery added.

"It better be soon," Havoc groused as he landed heavily into his chair. "Everywhere I went, people were asking about it. Some _tried _to be subtle, but most weren't. I need a smoke."

"Not in here," Hawkeye responded automatically before continuing. "And we've only had twelve calls that could be seen as inquiring about Edward. They did all have legitimate reasons to call here."

"Only just barely legitimate," Breda scoffed. "Several of those calls weren't due for another week or two at least. I agree with Havoc. We need to know,_ and _I think we should ask the Chief again."

"Oh come on, Breda. We already asked him," Havoc replied. "He didn't know either."

"That's what he said but I think he knows something and he's just not telling us." Breda ignored the various noises from his colleagues. "I think Ed told him when they were out together that other night."

Havoc groaned. "Give it up Breda. You don't _still _think it was them, do you? It wasn't them and Ed would _never _confide in the Chief. That'd be… that'd be like…" he threw his hands out. "There's nothing to compare it to. It's an impossibility."

"It's not completely impossible!" Breda snapped back. "So what if it wasn't them! Ed blurts out all sorts of stuff when he's angry and they argued yesterday. He sulked in here for most of the morning, remember? Maybe it happened then."

"We don't know that they argued, Breda," Falman interjected. "We would have heard them and we didn't. Edward's sulking behaviour was more consistent with insults exchanged. Both the General and Edward have been behaving as per normal. I would presume to think that had Edward confided in the General at this meeting you insist took place, there would have been signs that we here in the office would have noticed and commented on."

Breda gave Falman a disgusted look. "You sound like a lawyer."

"That was my second career choice," Falman replied with a bland expression that had Hawkeye struggling to maintain hers. She and Fuery were watching the others with barely concealed enjoyment.

"He does have a point though, Breda," Havoc said after a bit of thought. "We know them both so well that we would have immediately picked up on anything different."

"You didn't figure out Ed had a boyfriend," Breda said without thinking.

"None of us did," Falman reminded him in a pleasant voice.

"Edward is entitled to keep details of his personal life from us," Hawkeye thought it wise to say as Breda began glaring at Falman. "Ever since we've known him he has always kept secrets from us."

"Yeah, but those were different kinds of secrets. That doesn't matter now, it's all in the past." Breda dismissed Edward's first four years with them with a casual wave of his hand and Hawkeye's eyebrows lifted.

"I don't think Edward will ever consider it to be in the past," Hawkeye admonished him and Breda had the grace to flush slightly. She ignored his colour change and continued. "And keeping secrets is a habit that once learned is hard to break. We are just as guilty of that habit as Edward." She looked at them all. "What should concern us is _how_ something only we knew has suddenly become common knowledge."

Breda blinked at her. "But we don't know who it is either!" he protested.

"You dense idiot, Breda," Havoc snorted. "She means the Boss having a boyfriend in the first place." He paused. "She's right. Only us and Colonel Hughes knew but now everyone does. Who told who?" and all he received in reply were head-shakes.

"Colonel Hughes tried to set Ed up with a girl last night," Fuery spoke hesitantly and everyone turned to look at him. Dropped jaws and wide eyes came from Breda and Havoc while Hawkeye and Falman blinked at him. Shock held them all still for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Hawkeye asked, recovering quicker than anyone else.

"Havoc was talking too much and the General came in before I could say anything," Fuery replied.

"The Chief wouldn't have minded if we'd been talking about it," Havoc said after a small friendly grimace at the shorter man.

"I think he might've after his date was ruined last night." Fuery blinked as his companions stared at him again.

"Last night?" Falman queried, recovering quickest this time. "What happened last night?"

"Ed rang looking for the General at about twenty-thirty. He sounded really angry, but the General had already left with the Colonel." Fuery paused and looked around him. Expectancy almost glowed from Havoc and Breda's faces.

"Forget Ed and tell about the Chief." Havoc almost breathed the words, his eyes gleaming. Fuery leant away from him.

"Well, the Colonel showed up, all excited and went in to see the General and then dragged him out five minutes later with the General threatening to flame him and the Colonel saying something reassuring about the General not being stood up and going to Mirrors."

"_Not_ being stood up?" Havoc's eyes were wider than ever now. "Oh god, I _really_ want to know what happened now. Did the Chief think he'd been stood up?"

"No, apparently it was only postponed," Colonel Maes Hughes suddenly said from the doorway and they turned, all of them caught off-guard. He smiled widely at them but only for a moment as he entered the room. "Is Roy in?"

"He's with General Sterne at the moment, Sir," Hawkeye informed him and he nodded, glasses flashing as they caught the light. He studied her for a moment.

"You don't happen to know who his girlfriend is, do you Hawkeye?"

* * *

General Sterne had probably been a General for as long as Roy had been alive. He was old and thin and looked as if a breeze would blow him over. His hair was grey and thin and his eyes were an insipid watery brown. His office was small and dimly lit and there was a smell that Roy wasn't sure to blame on the room or the man. Perhaps it was both Roy thought as he suppressed another urge to sneeze and scratch his itching nose. He had waited fifteen minutes in the outer office before he had been allowed in and the General had merely waved a thin papery hand towards the chair he now sat on. The General had been staring at him for two minutes now.

"I hear that Major Edward Elric is engaging in unsavoury practices and buggery," the General said abruptly in a raspy whisper and Roy's jaw dropped before he could control himself. The General appeared to take no notice of Roy's startlement and carried on. "The Military does not usually get involved in such matters being of the belief that soldiers should be allowed to have some privacy, and it is not illegal as the Major is of age. However the Major is also a public figure in conjunction with his Military standing and one who holds great influence upon others, therefore you are required to dissuade the Major from this behaviour. The Military may not actively discourage the practice but neither will we condone it."

Roy blinked as he tried to recover his mental balance but it was hard. A strange General was telling him to "dissuade" Edward from "unsavoury practices"? Did this dried up old stick have any idea what he was talking about? You didn't dissuade Edward. Nobody did that. And what was with this "unsavoury practices and buggery"?

"With all due respect Sir, I do not think that Major Elric would be dissuaded and that we have no right to interfere in his personal affairs, regardless of his position."

"You don't have a reputation for being stupid Mustang; therefore I must assume that you were already aware of this and are trying to protect your protégé. A laudable but misguided attempt perhaps. You will not be held accountable for his unfortunate choices, however you should acquaint him of the ramifications of his actions." Thin papery fingers steepled themselves in front of the General and the watery brown eyes fixed on Mustang. "Should knowledge of this escape the Military confines there will many people who will find it offensive and demand that it be stopped and all involved punished. The Military does not wish this matter to gain such prominence. Having to take punitive action against our own soldiers will undermine the whole Military system and morale as well as being ultimately ineffective. While the death penalty no longer applies, Major Elric will face a lengthy imprisonment if this matter does become one of public debate."

"That's absurd!" Mustang said forcefully and then bit down on the rest of his protest, forcing himself to speak more calmly. "There is no illegality therefore there can be no case against him. You said he was old enough and there are no restrictions on same-sex partnerships in either the Military or Civic law." Roy struggled to keep his temper in and took a deep breath.

"The legality or not doesn't matter. We are talking about morals and prejudices and _that_ is a greater force than the law any day. We serve the State. The State serves the People. We are answerable to them therefore nothing we do within these walls should ever be disclosed to them. That doesn't always happen and when the people are made aware of irregularities then we must take whatever action we must to be seen to be in our designated place. It reassures them, it makes them feel safe." General Sterne paused as if expecting Roy to respond, but Roy stayed silent. He was understanding what the General was saying and not liking it one little bit.

"To appease the People there will always be sacrifices. It takes little thought to realise that Major Elric will be sacrificed for this purpose on this occasion. Undoubtedly there will be others but it will be his name that will be remembered simply on the strength of his already established renown." Roy began to grind his teeth together. "And let us not forget that he will also be the target of those within the Military who will see him as the cause for the loss of their quiet undisturbed lifestyles should such a furore arise, and even those who find sodomy unacceptable no matter what the circumstance."

Roy clenched his hands so tight he felt them shake. The words kept coming in that dry whispering voice and the more he heard the less he liked, and the harder it was to keep his self-control. The problem was that there was no way to refute what the General was saying and Roy knew it. But he wanted to. He wanted so badly to say that it had all been a ploy on Edward's part, that there was no cause for any of this fuss because Edward wasn't really interested in men at all and that Edward wouldn't be facing any trial or imprisonment because Edward wasn't dating anyone anymore and … Roy's thoughts slammed hard to a stop.

"Major Elric will be afforded whatever protection is required, General," Roy said in a cold hard voice. "I will personally guarantee his continued safety and there will be no reprisals towards him or anyone else that might be affected." He focused on the threat to Edward's well-being and ignored the pounding of his heart as several dozen thoughts clamoured for his attention.

"We can show no favouritism in this matter nor can you become too deeply involved that your own reliability and judgement becomes questioned." Roy found himself on the receiving end of those insipid brown eyes and was unable to look away. "Dissuade the Major, General Mustang, and hope that none of this goes beyond our gates." There was the smallest of pauses. "And then this conversation will never have occurred." General Sterne blinked and broke their locked gaze. "Thank you for your time, General. You are dismissed."

Roy Mustang stood up and left the office and couldn't remember if he had saluted or not. He blinked as he found himself in the corridor and at the mercy of his earlier thwarted thoughts. Anger bubbled through him as he recalled fragments of the General's conversation and he swore viciously under his breath. Not only would he protect Ed, he'd also find a better way to solve this. There was one, he knew that, but he couldn't think straight enough at the moment to see it. Right now all he wanted was to see and talk to Edward and to stop any gossip leaking out.

He strode towards his office.

* * *

Maes Hughes was still in the office when General Mustang appeared in the doorway. A dark eye swept the room.

"Where's Edward?" The demand was loud in the silence that fell as they realised that he was angry.

"The Library," Hawkeye replied.

"See that the rumours and gossip about Edward die a very quick death," he ordered and turned away to disappear down the corridor. They heard his rapid footsteps gradually fading and looked at each other.

"What was all that about?" Havoc asked blankly.

"And how do you stop soldiers gossiping?" Breda asked equally at a loss.

"You give them something else to gossip about," Hawkeye replied sharply as she looked at the now-empty doorway, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Roy was with General Sterne you said?" Maes Hughes questioned, almost absently as he too looked at the doorway.

"Yes."

"I wonder what the old man said to him," Maes mused.

"And what does it have to do with Edward?" Hawkeye added quietly as she turned her head to face Colonel Hughes. "If you have caused either of them trouble, I will shoot you...Sir." She ignored his outraged protests and looked back at the doorway again, her frown returning as she tried to make sense of something that didn't feel right at all. It didn't take long to admit that she just didn't know enough and she vowed to find out. It wouldn't be too hard. After all, she did have an office of willing helpers behind her.

* * *

Roy headed towards the Library, his mind whirling. Had Edward foreseen this sort of reaction and that's why he had called last night their last date? Roy shook his head as he walked. No, that wasn't possible. The gossip, yes, but not this almost official backlash. Roy nearly laughed. Given the way things had been going between Ed and himself, he was in just as much trouble as … and Roy stopped in the middle of crossing the foyer of Headquarters. Was he sure that Edward hadn't thought of this? Was Ed trying to protect _Roy_? From more than just the gossip?

Hell, Ed was supposed to be just _pretending_ about everything. What if that had been the pretence? What if Edward really did like men and had only used Roy for… _for what? A decoy? For practise?_ Although Roy was aware that Edward had seemed pretty well practised already. _So why, why did he really start this and try to end it like he did? This isn't finished at all. I don't need his protection but he needs mine. Whether he likes it or not.  
_

* * *

…

* * *

_Note: It's been awhile I know and I apologise… life has been challenging in many ways lately and developing an addiction to D. Gray-Man hasn't helped… and I have no plans to swap fandoms until after these stories are finished…lol... Dulce will be next...  
_

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments. They keep me writing and enjoying when things get a little troublesome._

_midnite_


End file.
